It Takes Two
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Follows the movie. Eddie Valiant along with his sister Linda uncover the mystery involving Roger Rabbit and along the way they uncover some shocking scandals.
1. The Valiants

**Author's Note: Well hello! I've seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit many times and an idea for a story just popped right into my head. Plus this is a tribute to the late Bob Hoskins (who played Eddie Valiant in the movie). I came up with an idea of Eddie having a sister who solved the mystery surrounding Roger Rabbit with him.**

 **So anyways, read on and leave a review. Also, no flames please; this is my first WFRR fan fiction so don't be vicious.**

 **Reminder: The movie, plot, and characters belong to Touchstone Pictures. I just own my OC.**

Chapter 1

In Hollywood 1947, two private detectives by the names of Eddie and Linda Valiant were watching a filming of a new cartoon starring Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman. Roger was begging with Raoul St. Raoul the director to do the refrigerator scene again just so he can see stars instead of birds, but Raoul was very frustrated having done the scene 23 times. As Roger followed him, he bangs his head with a frying pan trying to convince Raoul that he could give him stars.

Eddie scoffs.

"Toons," He said.

"Give him a break will ya?" Linda asked. "He's having a rough day."

"All right," Eddie said with an eye roll as he took a swig of his drink.

The two siblings went over to R.K. Maroon's office. Maroon's secretary opens the door.

"Mr. Maroon. Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant are here to…" She said.

Maroon holds his hand up, as a way to say "in a minute."

"He'll be right with you both." The secretary informed them. She shuts the door.

While Maroon was going over a cartoon with an editor, Linda and Eddie look around his office.

A booming sound echoes.

"No, no, no!" Maroon scolded. "Wait until he gets to his feet, and then hit him with the boulder."

"Right R.K.!" The editor said, gathering the film and left.

Maroon faced the Valiants.

"How much do you know about show business, Mr. Valiant? Miss Valiant?" He asks.

"Only there's no business like it…no business I know." Eddie replied.

"Plenty," said Linda.

"Yeah, and there's no business more expensive." Maroon snapped. "I'm twenty five grand over budget on the latest Baby Herman cartoon. You two saw the rabbit blowing his lines; he can't keep his mind on his work. Know why?"

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?" Eddie asked.

Linda chuckled.

"Nah, he's a toon. You can drop anything you want on his head." Maroon advised. "He'll shake it off. But break his heart, he goes to pieces just like you and me; read that." He handed Eddie a newspaper article.

Eddie takes it and began to read while Linda peered at it.

"Seen cooing over calamari with not-so-new sugar daddy was Jessica Rabbit, wife of Maroon cartoon star Roger."

"OK, what does this have to do with us?" Linda questioned.

"You're both private detectives, you'd figure it out." Maroon replied.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Eddie insisted.

"Look, Valiant. To us his wife's poison, but to him she's Betty Crocker. I want you both to follow her." Maroon instructed. "Get me a couple of nice, juicy pictures I can wise the rabbit up with."

"Are you kidding?" Linda asked with disbelief.

"Forget it, we don't work Toontown." Eddie said.

"What's wrong with Toontown?" Maroon asks. "Every Joe loves Toontown. Even Linda here likes Toontown."

"Then get Joe to do the job, because Linda and I ain't going!" Eddie protested.

"Whoa," said Maroon. "If you and your sister don't want to go to Toontown, you don't have to go to Toontown. Nobody said you guys have to go to Toontown anyway. Have a seat Valiants."

He placed the detectives in two chairs.  
"The rabbit's wife sings at a joint called the Ink and Paint Club." Maroon informed. "Toon Revue, strictly humans only. So what do you say?"

Eddie doesn't respond. Linda noticed he was eyeing a bottle of liquor behind Maroon's desk.

"Well?" Maroon asked impatiently.

Eddie gets up.

"The job's gonna cost you a hundred bucks, plus expenses." He said.

"Atta boy, Eddie." Linda thought.

"A hundred bucks?" Maroon demanded. "That's ridiculous!"

"So's the job!"

"All right, all right. You got your hundred bucks." Maroon said. "Have a drink, Eddie. You too, Linda."

"I don't mind if I do," said Eddie. He pours himself a drink. Linda got up and helped herself.

"Are you up for this?" She asked.

"No, but what choice do we have?" Eddie replied.

"None," Linda answered.

The duo heard a commotion outside the studio. They peeked through the blinds to a couple of guys drop a crate and toon instruments fell out, playing band music while the group struggled to put them back.

Linda and Eddie glanced at Maroon to see if he was paying attention which he wasn't.

When they turned around all of a sudden, a huge figure with blue eyes appeared causing Eddie to yelp and Linda to scream.

Maroon stood up from his seat. He glanced at the brother and sister who were hiding.

"Kind of jumpy, aren't you guys?" Maroon asked. "It's just Dumbo."

"We know who it is." Eddie said sharply as he and Linda get up from the floor.

"I got him on loan from Disney, him and half the cast of _Fantasia_." Maroon explained.

He pulls the blinds up.

"The best part is they work for peanuts." Maroon throws a handful of peanuts out the window. Dumbo catches it with his trunk and flew away.

"Well I don't work for peanuts," said Eddie.

"Neither do I." Linda added.

"Where's the other fifty?" Eddie asks.

"Let's call the other fifty a carrot to finish the job." Maroon suggested.

"You've been hanging around rabbits too long." Eddie commented.

"And you ought to give it a rest." Linda interjected, following Eddie out of Maroon's office.

 **A/N: So I'm going to end this chapter right here, but more soon!**

 **Also a little later on in the story you'll learn more about Eddie and Linda's relationship and the relationship they had with Teddy.**


	2. Trip to the bar

**Author's Note: I would like thank you being patient with me, I took a little break.**

 **Also a special mention to:**

 **Imaginary toon 1: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank for the favorites and follows, I'm thrilled you love my story.**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"There's something weird going on behind this assignment." Linda commented.

She and Eddie had exited Maroon's office.

"What do mean?" Eddie asked.

"I think this might be some kind of a set up." Linda explained.

"I don't know about that sis, you might be wrong." Eddie said.

"Still, I'm just guessing. I can't think of any other reason except Maroon trying to break up Roger's marriage to Jessica." Linda responded, shrugging.

They saw a variety of toons walking around the studio as a saxophonist played jazz.

Eddie and Linda crossed the street to catch the trolley. Eddie presented the check to the conductor.

"What do I look like a bank?" The conductor snapped. He closed the doors.

As the trolley started pulling away, they managed to sit at the back with two boys.

"Wait for me!" A kid called.

"Come on, hurry up!"

Eddie grabbed the boy by his arms.

"Hey mister ain't you and your sister got a car?" The oldest boy asked.

"No," said Linda.

"Who needs a car in L.A.?" Eddie replied. "We got the best public transportation system in the world."

The Valiants enjoyed their ride and smoked cigarettes, socializing with the boys.

Eddie and Linda get off.

"See you later," said one of the boys.

"Bye!" Linda waved.

"Thanks for the cigarettes," said Eddie.

"You bet."

"Anytime,"

The siblings got on the sidewalk. Harry the mailman greets them.

"Hey Eddie, Linda. How's it going?"

"Fine thanks." Linda replied.

"OK. What you got for me?" Eddie questioned.

"The usual bills," Harry replied, handing the mail to Eddie.

Throwing the mail away, the private detectives made their way to the bar.

Inside, Eddie greeted a few friends and put a hat on a guy's head while Linda gave him a back rub.

"What's with Earl?" He asks.

As Eddie and Linda sat down, one of the customers wrote a note and showed it to them.

"Laid off?" They asked in unison.

"A new outfit bought the Red Car." A black man explained. "Some big company called Cloverleaf."

"No kidding," said Linda.

"They bought the Red Car?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, put the poor guy on two weeks' notice." The guy replied. "Cutbacks, they said."

Eddie sighs.

"Oh well, Earl…" He raised his glass.

"Here's to the pencil pushers. May they all get lead poisoning."

"You tell it, Ed." Linda said.

As Eddie took a sip of his drink someone stops him.

Eddie and Linda turned to see his girlfriend Dolores, a waitress.

"Tomorrow's Friday, Eddie." Dolores informed. "You know what happens here on Friday?"

"Fish special?" Eddie guessed.

Dolores takes away the glass.

"No. My boss checks the books on Friday." She snapped. "And if I don't have that money I gave you back in the till, I'm gonna lose my job."

"Don't bust a button, Dolores. You only got one left." Eddie assured, holding the check in front of her.

"If that is any consolation," Linda added.

"Fifty bucks?" Dolores asked, incredulous.

"Where's the rest?" She demanded.

"Well, it's only a snoop job away." Eddie insisted.

"Have you got that camera of yours?" He asked. "Mine's in the shop."

"Wouldn't that be the pawn shop by any chance?" Dolores asked sarcastically.

"Dolores, please. Eddie and I could sure use that camera." Linda persisted.

Eddie nodded.

"Linda's right. We need that camera and you need the other fifty."

"Any film in there?" Eddie questioned.

"Should be," said Dolores. She hands them the camera.

"I haven't had that roll developed since our trip to Catalina."

"That was a fun trip." Linda reminisced, thinking about the place she went to with her brothers and Dolores.

Dolores nodded, smiling a bit.

"Sure was a long time ago;" She said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Eddie interjected. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Yeah, sure Eddie."

The rumbling sound of the trolley shook the silverware, dishes and glasses a bit. Dolores held the plates down.

"Paper even good?" Dolores inquired.

"Just check the scrawl," Eddie replied as Dolores examined the check.

"R.K. Maroon?" She asked. "As in Maroon Cartoons?"

Linda nodded as a voice from behind asked, "Maroon Cartoons?"

It's Angelo, a mechanic.

"Hey, so who's your client Mr. and Miss Detectives-to-the-stars?" Angelo questioned.

"Chilly Willy or Screwy Squirrel?"

"What do you want to drink?" Dolores asked.

"I'll take a beer, doll." Angelo responded.

Sitting down between the Valiants, he continues to tease them.

"So what happened huh, somebody kidnap Dinky Doodle?"

"Cut it out, Angelo." Dolores said sharply.

"Hey wait a minute," Angelo said, ignoring Dolores. "I know. You're both working for Little Bo Peep; she's lost her sheep and you two going to help her find them." He started laughing.

Linda and Eddie finally had enough. Linda suddenly kicked the stool out from Angelo.

"Get this straight, meatball." Eddie snarled, holding Angelo by the neck.

"We don't work for toons!"

Taking an egg, he shoved it in Angelo's mouth.

Linda gets up and followed Eddie.

Angelo stood up, spitting egg shells out.

"So what's their deal?" He demanded.

"A toon killed their brother." Dolores responded.

"What?" One of the customers asked.

"Dropped a piano on his head," Dolores remembered the terrible day that Teddy died.

 **A/N: I am eager to write the next chapter when Eddie and Linda go to the Ink and Paint Club where they see Jessica Rabbit for the first time. So hang tight!**


	3. The Ink and Paint Club

Chapter 3

Walking down a dark alleyway, they stop and Linda knocks on the door.

A latch opens.

"Got the password?" A gruff voice asked.

"Walt sent me." Eddie said.

The latch closed with a thump. The door opens and they go in, seeing a toon gorilla wearing a jacket and shirt.

"Nice monkey suit." Eddie commented.

"Wise ass!" Bongo snarled.

"He didn't mean it, Bongo." Linda apologized.

"Keep an eye on your brother, will ya?" Bongo asks.

"Sure," Linda nodded.

As she followed Eddie to the door, they hear music playing faintly.

Opening the doors, Linda and Eddie enter the club. People were laughing at Donald Duck and Daffy Duck who were both playing the piano. Toon penguins were walking around carrying plates.

Daffy was playing a tune crazily on stage.

"Hey, hey cut it out!" Donald commanded.

"Does anybody understand what this duck is saying?" Daffy asked the audience.

As Eddie and Linda looked around, they spotted a toon octopus serving drinks at the bar.

"I've worked with a lot of wisecrackers…" Daffy said, "But you are despicable!"

"Doggone stubborn little…" Donald grumbled. "That did it, quack!"

The Valiant siblings walked to an empty table.

"This is the last time I work…with someone with a speech impediment!" Daffy declared.

"Oh yeah?" Donald demanded as he grabbed Daffy.

WHAM!

Donald closed the lid on Daffy hard.

"This means war," Daffy moaned as Donald continued playing.

Meanwhile, next to the Valiant's table a bald headed man squirted ink on Eddie's shirt and Linda's V-neck striped sweater.

Linda gasped while Eddie glared at the man who started laughing.

"Was that necessary?" Linda demanded.

"What you think that's funny?" Eddie asked angrily.

"Oh, it's a panic!" The man exclaimed.

Eddie grabs him by his jacket.

"You won't think it's funny when I stick that pen up your nose!"

"Now calm down son, will ya?" The man asked calmly. "Look the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink."

Eddie and Linda looked down and sure enough, the ink vanished.

"No hard feelings I hope. Look I'm…"

"I know who you are." Eddie interrupted. "Marvin Acme, the guy that owns Toontown-the gag king."

"If it's an Acme, it's a gasser." Marvin stated. "Put it there, pal."

Taking Eddie's hand, Marvin pressed it and Linda heard a buzzing sound.

Marvin held his right hand up revealing a large ring on his finger.

"The hand buzzer," Marvin explained. "Still our biggest seller."

Linda couldn't help but smile. She and Eddie sit down.

A toon penguin showed up at their table.

"Cream soda with ice please," Linda said placing a menu on the tray.

"Scotch on the rocks," said Eddie.

The penguin walks away.

"And I mean ice!" Eddie called.

He and Linda watch Donald and Daffy perform their crazy shenanigans.

Donald played both pianos with his feet and hands.

Then Daffy punched Donald, causing him to land inside the white piano.

Daffy played the keys madly; unaware that Donald was getting ready to fire cannon from behind.

Grinning devilishly, Donald fired with a boom!

A hole is created in the black piano and Daffy is knocked down.

The act ends with Daffy whooping as he and Donald are pulled away.

Linda laughed and applauded along with the audience.

"Hey, those ducks are funny." Marvin commented, half chuckling. "They never get to finish the act."

"Indeed," said Linda.

The toon penguin arrived with their drinks.

"Thanks," Eddie said as he and his sister took their beverages.

Just when Eddie was about to drink his scotch, he sees rocks instead ice.

"Toons," He said.

"Serves you right for not saying 'ice'." Linda said, sipping her cream soda.

Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Cigars, Cigarettes?" A high pitched femmine voice asked.

"Eddie and Linda Valiant!"

The pair turned to see a petite, black and white toon woman with short curly raven hair. She wore a strapless black dress and heels.

"Betty?" They asked in unison.

"Long time no see you two," said Betty.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie questioned.

"Work's been kind of slow since cartoons went to color." Betty replied.

"But I still got it-Boop boop be-doop boop!" She strikes a pose.

"You go girl," Linda said, smiling.

"Yeah, you still got it." Eddie added.

Suddenly, the light dims and male audience members raced to the stage, howling and whistling like wolves.

The siblings noticed Marvin was spraying cologne on himself.

"What's the deal with him?" Linda asks.

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs." Betty replied.

"Got a thing for rabbits huh?" Eddie asked with a smile.

Everyone grew quiet.

Betty, Linda, and Eddie watched carefully.

" _You had plenty money in 1922,_ " A female toon leg sticks out from behind the curtain.

Eddie's smile disappeared.

Low and behold, Jessica Rabbit appeared on stage. She had a voluptuous figure and long red hair covering the right side of her face. She wore a strapless, glittery pink dress, matching shoes and over-the-elbow purple gloves.

Eddie was dumbstruck, while Linda looked both awed and fascinated.

" _Why don't you do right?_ " Jessica sings as she sashayed on the stage.

" _Like some other men do?_ "

As one of the men tried to get up on stage, Jessica kicks him (not too hard).

"She's married to Roger Rabbit?" Eddie whispered, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Betty drawled. "What a lucky girl."

"I'll say," Linda commented as Betty closed Eddie's gaping mouth.

All eyes were locked on Jessica as she continued to sing, strutting across the stage.

" _Now if you had prepared_

 _Twenty years ago_

 _You wouldn't be a wandering' now_

 _From door to door_

 _Why don't you do right?_ "

Jessica gently pushed a guy down on his forehead as he tried to stand up.

Everyone watched as the curvy red head take Marvin Acme's hand. She steps down and walked around him, playfully pinching both of his cheeks. Being flirtatious, Jessica took Marvin's handkerchief and rubbed it back and forth on his bald head; dropping it. She walks away, smiling seductively.

Linda watched as Jessica turned her attention to Eddie. She sits on his lap, removed his hat and leaned in a bit. Just when Eddie leaned in thinking she was going to kiss him, Jessica shoved his hat at his face.

Eddie puts his hat on while Jessica walked around.

" _Why don't you do right?_ " She crooned, sitting on the table.

" _Like some other men…_ " Jessica leans in Eddie's face and pulled on his tie, bringing him to her face.

" _Do,_ " She slowly let go and walked away, her hips swaying to and from like a pendulum.

Eddie leans back, star struck by the beauty of the flame haired toon.

The curtain falls and the audience applauded.

"Wow, what a knockout." Linda remarked.

She turned to Eddie who was still in a daze.

"Earth to Eddie," Linda snaps her fingers. She shook him by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it!"

Eddie wakes up from his trance.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"You looked like you were hypnotized." Linda replied. "Now, let's go. We got an assignment to do."

She and Eddie get up and leave. They noticed Marvin had already left.

 **A/N: Well, I'm going to end this chapter here. But have no fear, another one along the way.**


	4. Patty cake

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank you for more of the favorites. You guys are great. Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 4

Marvin knocks on the door of Jessica's dressing room. He's holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked.

Marvin opens the door.

"Jessica dear, have no fear your Marvin is here." He declared, going inside.

Once Marvin went in the room, Eddie and Linda walked over. The brunette leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation as Eddie peeked through the keyhole.

From behind, someone taps Eddie.

"Uh oh," Linda whispered quietly.

Eddie turns around.

"What do you think you're doing chump?" Bongo demanded.

"Who are you calling a chump, chimp?" Eddie snapped.

Bongo grabs him by the collar and took Linda by the wrist.

Opening the door, he released Linda first by letting go of her wrist and then tossed Eddie onto a pile of trash.

"Now don't let me catch your brother's peeping face around here again, got it missy?" Bongo asked.

"Got it," Linda replied.

The toon gorilla shuts the door, growling.

"Ooga booga," Eddie called.

"Must you insult him?" Linda asked, frowning.

Eddie shrugged.

"Can't help it," He responded.

The two spotted a room with an open window and the light inside dimmed.

"Bingo," said Linda.

"This is it," said Eddie.

The detectives made their way over.

Eddie jumps up and gets down when he saw Marvin and Jessica.

"Got the camera?" Linda whispered.

"Yeah," Eddie whispered back.

"Come my dear Jessica." Marvin instructed. "Come over here, I got everything you need right here on the bed."

Eddie takes out the camera, opening the case. He gets on top of an empty box.

"Oh not tonight Marvin, I have a headache;" said Jessica.

"But Jessica, you promised." Marvin begged.

Eddie managed to snap a picture.

"Oh all right." Jessica sighed. "But this time take off that hand buzzer."

Linda listens to the conversation while Eddie continued to take a few more pictures.

"Patty cake," said Marvin.

Jessica moans.

When Eddie got ready to snap another picture, he stopped. Linda snuck a peek and what she saw shocked her.

"Oh my goodness," Linda gasped.

"You got to be kidding me." Eddie commented.

"Patty cake, patty cake!"

At Maroon's office, Roger had just been informed that his spouse fooled around with Marvin Acme by playing patty cake and now he was in hysterics.

"I don't believe it!" Roger wailed.

It hurt Linda to see him upset like this.

"Patty cake, patty cake!" He slammed his face on Maroon's desk.

"Is that true?" Roger started to sob.

Linda went over to console the rabbit.

"Roger, please don't cry. It'll be alright." She assured, rubbing Roger's shoulders. "Perk up,"

"Take comfort son," said Maroon. He pulls out a handkerchief, giving it to Roger.

"You're not the first man whose wife played Patty cake on him."

Roger accepts the hanky and blew his nose loudly.

Finished, he hands it to Maroon who made a face and threw it in the trash bin.

"I just don't believe it." Roger sobbed. "I won't believe it, I can't believe it, and I shan't believe it."

"Believe it kid," said Eddie. "I took the pictures myself. She played Patty cake."

He handed Roger the pictures.

"No, not my Jessica not Patty cake!" Roger exclaimed, flipping through the photos.

"This is impossible, I don't believe it. It can't be! It just can't be Jessica's my wife. It's absolutely impossible!"

"Jessica's the light of my life…the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee." Roger's face showed an expression of hurt.

"You better start drinking it black, because Acme's taking the cream now." Eddie commented.

"That is not helping." Linda said sharply.

"Hard to believe, Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for thirty years." Maroon said. "Who would have thought he was a sugar daddy?"

"Somebody must have made her do it." Roger said tearfully.

Linda nodded.

"You could be right, Roger."

"Now drink this son, it will make you feel better." Maroon advised.

He gives the glass to Roger who accepts and took a swig, swallowing the beverage.

Then suddenly, Roger started acting differently. His eyes and face turned colors, he looked like he was about blow.

Linda takes a step back cautiously. She shared a look with Eddie.

Immediately, Roger shot out of his seat letting out a loud steam whistle sound.

Maroon covered his ears and closed his eyes. Eddie shuts his eyes while Linda was on the floor, covering her face and ears.

Papers flew in different directions and glass shattered (including the bottle Eddie was holding which splattered over him).

Roger landed in Maroon's chair, face down on the desk.

"Thanks, I needed that!" He slammed his face on the table.

"Son of a gun," Eddie muttered.

Linda gets up and gave Roger backrubs.

"Look Mr. Maroon…I think our work here is finished." Eddie said quietly. "How about that carrot you owe us huh?"

"A deal's a deal," said Maroon. He gives the check to Eddie.

"Great, thanks."

"Roger," Maroon started to say. "I know all this seems pretty painful now…but you'll find someone new."

"Won't he Mr. Valiant? Miss Valiant?"

"I doubt it," said Linda.

"Good looking guy like that, the dames will be breaking his door down." Eddie replied.

"Dames? What dames?" Roger snapped. "Jessica's the only one for me. You'll see!"

"We'll rise above this piddling peccadillo!" He declared all up in Eddie's face and spitting on him.

"We're going to be happy again! Got that, happy! Capital H-a-p-p-I!"

Roger lets go and ran through the blinds, leaving a rabbit shape.

"Whoa," Linda remarked.

"At least he took it well," Eddie commented.

Maroon pulled the blinds, which fell to the floor. The three of them saw a shape form of Roger through the window.

Meanwhile, Roger is outside the Acme warehouse crying.

He sits on a box.

"Oh Jessica," Roger wept.

"Please tell me it's not true." He looks at the pictures of him and his wife from his wallet.

"Pl-pl-pl-please?" Roger stuttered and cried.

 **A/N: Poor Roger!**

 **The next chapter talks about the sibling relationship between Eddie, Teddy, and Linda. Hold on tight!**


	5. Remembering Teddy

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the new chapter. Before I start special mentions to:**

 **Imaginarytoon1: I know, right?**

 **Tyvot: Thank you so much, enjoy and thank you for the favorite and follow.**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

After an eventful day, Eddie and Linda entered the office; the place where they did business with Teddy.

Linda turns on the light.

"Hey Lindy, what do you say we look at the Catalina pictures?" Eddie suggested.

"That'd be great." Linda said, smiling.

The siblings take the pictures of their trip down one by one.

Eddie puts away the photos of Marvin Acme and Jessica Rabbit aside.

He and Linda smile at the photos of Dolores and Eddie. Dolores struck a pose while Eddie was smiling and being goofy.

"You and Dolores make a great couple." Linda commented.

"Yeah?" Eddie asks.

Linda nodded.

Eddie flips through more pictures of him and Dolores, as well as the shots of Linda and Dolores and the ones with her and Eddie.

The smiles disappeared when they got to the pictures of their late brother Teddy.

A wave of sadness washed over them.

Linda's eyes got a little teary as Eddie flipped through more photos of him and Teddy and the ones with him and Linda.

"I miss him, Eddie." Linda said softly, wiping the tears away.

"So do I, Lindy." Eddie puts the pictures down and gave his sister a comforting hug.

Neither of them will ever forget that fateful day when Teddy was killed. Since then, Eddie hated toons. Linda on the other hand, did not despise them just the one that murdered Teddy.

Growing up, the trio had a close relationship with each other. Linda adored both of her brothers and always looked up to them; they were three of a kind.

The Valiants looked up at the other side of the desk where Teddy used to sit. On the desk were newspaper articles detailing the solved cases (involving toons), graduation pictures, another picture of them with their dad dressed up as clowns, and the last one was a group picture of Eddie, Dolores, Linda and Teddy. They had opened their business in the late 1930s.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter is somewhat short but I can assure you the next one will be longer. More soon!**


	6. Judge Doom and the Weasels

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, hooray!**

 **A quick special mention to:**

 **Imaginarytoon1: Thank you. I do agree with you it was a sad moment for Linda and Eddie.**

 **Nadia: I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 6

The next day, Eddie was asleep at his desk while Linda crashed out on the couch.

Unaware someone walked up to Eddie's desk, picks up an empty liquor bottle and threw it into a trash bin with a bang.

Startled by the noise, Eddie and Linda both wake up. They turn to see Lieutenant Santino.

Getting up from the couch, Linda walked over.

"Good morning to you, Santino." She said.

"Lieutenant Santino," Eddie said incredulous. "Where'd you come from?"

Santino walked around the desk, picking up the pictures of Acme and Jessica.

"Gee whiz, Eddie. If you needed the money so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Santino asks.

He faced Linda.

"And you of all people, why get involved with your brother?"

Linda shrugged.

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures." Eddie replied.

"So kill us," Linda added.

"I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you."

"Huh?" Eddie and Linda shared a look.

"Marvin Acme, the rabbit cacked him last night." Santino informed.

"What?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Linda exclaimed.

Within a few hours, Santino and the Valiants arrived at the Acme factory. They get out of the car.

The two detectives stop for a minute, listening to the echo of toon laughter.

"Now what?" Santino demanded.

"We haven't been this close to Toontown for a while." Eddie responded.

"Ah, memories;" Linda said.

All of a sudden, Yosemite Sam went flying through the air yelling and landed on the ground. His rear end was on fire.

"My biscuits are burning!" Sam exclaimed. "Fire in the hatch! Great horny toads, that smarts!"

He sits down in a puddle of water, putting out the fire with a _hiss_.

Sam sighed in relief.

Linda shook her head.

"Come on you two. Let's get this over with." Santino said, exasperated.

The three entered the room filled with policemen and detectives making inspections.

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head." Santino commented.

His face faltered when he saw the looks on the Valiants' faces.

"Sorry guys," Santino apologized. "Better wait here, all right?"

The lieutenant walks away.

"Man, I don't believe that Roger would do something like this." Linda said.

She and Eddie watched a photographer take a picture of the spot where Acme was murdered.

They looked over to see Jessica talking to one of the detectives.

"Hey, Chisold. Get a load of this," A detective holds a dynamite.

"Ever seen one of these?" A policeman held one of Acme's portable holes between his fingers.

He tossed it onto a wall and stuck his hand in it.

"Hey, guys." Another detective pulled out a hammer and pressed the handle, in which a boxing glove shot out knocking down a few boxes of Acme products.

Both Eddie and Linda had to move out of the way.

"Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant?" The detective asked jokingly. "Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?"

Eddie glares at him while the others laughed.

"I see you brought your sister with you."

"Ah, shut up." Linda snapped.

"What's that?" Eddie questioned.

"Paint from the rabbit's glove." The inspector replied.

"Mr. Valiant?" A female voice asked.

Eddie faced Jessica who slaps him across the face.

"I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took." The flame haired toon walks away as a few men whistled and chuckled in amusement.

As the two policemen wheeled Acme's dead body away on a stretcher, one accidently knocks over a crate of toon shoes.

Linda and a few others went over to help. A red and white clown shoe kicks the second officer in the groin, causing him to drop the stretcher.

Acme's hand buzzer falls out from his hand.

While everyone put the shoes away, Eddie got down picking up the object when someone's cane touched it; buzzing Eddie's hand.

"Ouch!"

Linda went over to help her brother. When they looked up, a man dressed in black wore sunglasses and a hat stood over them. There was an aura of terror and menace that made Linda shiver.

"Is this man and woman removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" The man in black asked.

"No, Judge Doom. The Valiants was just picking it up for you." Santino answered.

"Weren't you guys?"

"Hand it over," said Doom.

"Sure," said Eddie.

He touched Doom's right hand, buzzing him.

Eddie lets go.

"The hand buzzer," said Linda.

"His number one seller," Eddie added.

The judge smiled.

"I see working for a toon has rubbed off on both of you."

"We weren't working for a toon." Eddie said sharply. "We were working for R.K. Maroon."

"Yes," Doom said. "We talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures."

"The rabbit said one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy. Is that true?"

Linda shrugged casually.

"Hey pal, do I look like a stenographer?" Eddie asks.

"Shut your yap, Eddie." Santino said. "The man's a judge."

"That's all right, Lieutenant." Doom assured. "From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking."

"No matter, the rabbit won't get far. My men will find him."

Suddenly a black vehicle crashed through the doors.

Everyone moved out of the way, and the car came to a halt.

"Weasels!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Terrific," Linda commented dryly.

"Yes, I find they have a special gift for the work." Doom said.

Five toon weasels emerged. The leader wore a pink zoot suit, hat and shoes. One wore a green suit. The crazy looking weasel had spiky hair and wore a white strait jacket. The large one had a red hat and striped shirt. And the gray weasel wore a white shirt and black vest.

"All right ya mugs, fall out." The leader Smarty instructed.

"Did you find the rabbit?" Doom asks.

"Don't worry, Judge." Smarty replied. "We got deformants all over the city, we'll find him."

"You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be, Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant?" Doom questioned.

"Have you tried Walla Walla?" Eddie inquired.

"Cucamonga?" Linda interjected.

"I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of year."

"I'm surprised you and your sister are not more cooperative," Doom said sharply.

"A human has been murdered by a toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?"

The adults heard a squeaking sound. They looked down to see a red and white shoe snuggling against Doom's leg.

"Since I've had Toontown under my jurisdiction…" Doom explained as he put black leather gloves on.

"My goal has been to rein in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make toons respect the law."

Doom reached down and picked up the squeaky shoe. He walks over to the back of the car.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" Eddie whispered to Santino.

"Spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown…a couple of years back, bought the election." Santino answered.

"What's in there?" Linda asked gesturing to a trash can.

Doom opens the lid revealing nasty green liquid with steam rising.

"Remember how we always thought there wasn't a way to kill a toon?" Santino asks.

"Well, Doom found a way: turpentine, acetone, and benzene. He calls it 'the dip'!"

"I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant." Doom said.

"Then I'll try him, convict him, and execute him."

With that, he lowered the toon shoe in the dip killing it until there was no more.

Santino looked away.

Linda gasps.

"Jeepers!" She whispered.

"Geez!" Eddie whispered.

Judge Doom looked at them with a sinister look on his face that gave Linda the chills, as the weasels cackled.

"They're not kid gloves, Mr. and Miss Valiant." He stated coolly, his right hand covered in red liquid.

"This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you both of all people would appreciate that."

Linda gulped as the judge wiggled his gloved fingers.

Later that day, the Valiants were on their way back to the office.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Eddie and Linda saw a woman dressed in pale blue blouse, white shorts, and low-heeled shoes. She wore a sunhat on her head.

As they watched, the woman clicked her lighter and lit a cigar; putting it inside a stroller.

"Uh excuse me," Linda started to say.

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" Eddie called.

They rushed over to stop the woman only to find Baby Herman inside.

The detectives stared in disbelief.

"I've been trying to make him quit, but he just won't listen to me." The woman explained.

"What do you know, you dumb broad?" Baby Herman retorted in a husky voice. "You got the IQ of a rattle."

"You're the Valiants?" He asks.

"Yeah," said Eddie. Linda nodded.

"I want to talk to both of you about the Acme murder," said Baby Herman.

"Hey doll, why don't you run downstairs and get me a racing form?"

He slaps the woman on her butt.

"Okay, okay. I'm going;" She walks away.

"You seem to have a way with the ladies," Linda remarked.

"My problem is I got a fifty year old lust and a three year old dinky," Baby Herman replied.

"Yeah, must be tough." Eddie commented.

"Look Valiants, the rabbit didn't kill Acme." Baby Herman insisted. "He's not a murderer, I should know. He's a dear friend of mine."

"I tell you guys, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers."

"Look at this," He pulls out a newspaper discussing Acme's murder and handed it to Eddie while Linda peered at it.

"The paper said Acme left no will," Baby Herman explained. "That's a load of succotash! Any toon knows Acme had a will."

"He promised to leave Toontown to us toons. That will is the reason he got bumped off."

"So has anyone seen the will?" Linda inquired.

"Ah no, but he gave us a solemn oath." Baby Herman answered.

"If you believe that joker could do anything solemn," Eddie said sharply. "The gags on you pal."

"I just figured since you were the one, who got my pal in trouble, you might want to help get him out."

"I can pay you both." Baby Herman added.

"Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes!" Eddie snapped as he pushed the stroller away.

"Wait Valiants, don't!"

The stroller knocks the woman down and Baby Herman dropped his cigar.

"Aah, my stogie!" He exclaimed.

The toon baby started crying.

Linda made a face as Eddie opened the door. It was weird to hear a fifty year old guy's voice wail.

The two went inside the office.

 **A/N: More soon!**


	7. Roger is found

**Author's Note: I'm back. Thank you for being patient, I was finishing up another story I had posted and then I started school. Now I'm free for the summer.**

 **Special mentions to (before I start):**

 **Guests: Thanks, I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Dreamer3097: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Mpowers045: Enjoy.**

 **Nadia: Thank you, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Imaginary toon 1: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Guest: There are some more chapters after the second one, I'll post one as soon as I can.**

 **So read on and enjoy yourselves.**

Chapter 7

Inside, Eddie plopped the newspaper down on the desk.

"It ain't my fault the rabbit got himself into trouble, Lindy." Eddie said.

"I know," Linda said, taking a sip of her drink.

"All I did was taking a couple of lousy pictures."

Eddie leaned over his empty glass and saw something in the newspaper photo.

"What's the matter?" Linda asked.

"Could you grab a magnifying glass please?"

"Sure," Linda opens the drawer revealing a suitcase. She opens it and took out a magnifying glass, handing it to her brother.

Putting aside the paper and glass, Eddie examined the pictures from last night zeroing in on the will inside Marvin Acme's jacket pocket.

"The baby was right," said Eddie.

"Let me see," Linda took the photo and peered at it closely.

A feeling of realization hits her.

"Yeah, he was. But don't sweat it Ed, you didn't know."

"You're right," Eddie agreed. "The hell with it,"

He exhaled.

"I'm gonna go lay on the bed;"

"All right, I'll relax on the couch." The brunette plopped down while Eddie went over to relax on the bed.

As Linda got cozy, she suddenly heard screams.

Alarmed, Linda rushed over to see what was wrong. There she saw Roger Rabbit standing across from Eddie.

"Roger, what a nice surprise!" Linda exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Eddie demanded.

"Through the mail slot," Roger replied. "I thought it would be best if I waited inside, seeing as how I'm wanted for murder."

"No kidding, just talking to you could get me a rap for aiding and abetting." Eddie retorted.

"Wait a minute, anybody know you're here?" He questioned.

"Nobody, not a soul except…" Roger said.

"Who?" Linda asks.

"Well you see I didn't know where your office was. So I asked the newsboy he didn't know."

"So I asked the fireman, the greengrocer…the butcher, -the baker-they didn't know!" Roger continued.

"But the liquor store guy he knew," Roger added.

Eddie grabs the rabbit.

"Now the whole town knows you're here!" He said angrily, walking to the door as Linda followed.

"Eddie, stop!" Linda protested. "No!"

"Please Eddie, don't throw me out!" Roger persuaded.

"You're making a big mistake; I didn't kill anybody I swear!" He insisted.

"Stop it, Eddie." Linda tried to stop Eddie from kicking out Roger.

"The whole thing's a setup, a scam, a frame job. Ouch, Eddie. I could never hurt anybody, ow!" Roger yelped.

"My whole purpose in life is to make people laugh!"

Eddie pulled Roger away causing him and Linda to get knocked down.

Roger jumps on the bed.

"OK, okay sure. I admit it," He confessed.

"I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures of Jessica."

Growling furiously, Eddie jumped on the bed trying to grab Roger; but Linda managed to stop him.

"Let Roger finish, darn it!" She said, giving Eddie a glare.

"Go on," Linda said to Roger.

"So I rushed over to the Ink and Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room, so I wrote her a love letter."

"Oh Roger, that is so romantic!" Linda gushed.

"Romantic my ass," Eddie scoffed. "So you're saying that in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a love letter?"

"That's right!" Roger responded. "I know that she was just an innocent victim of circumstance."

Linda smiled.

"I must say, your devotion to your wife is touching." She commented.

"I suppose you used the old lipstick on a mirror routine." Eddie assumed.

"Lipstick, yes;" Roger replied. "Mirror, no. I found a nice, clean piece of paper."

"'Dear Jessica, how do I love thee?'" Roger began to read. "'Let me count the ways…'"

"'1-1,000, 2-1,000, 3-1,000…'" He continued reading as jumped on the bed.

Linda had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles. It was too cute to see Roger declare his love for Jessica.

"Why didn't you just leave the love letter there?" Eddie asked.

Roger gets off the bed.

"Obviously, a poem of this power and sensitivity…" Roger started to say.

Eddie grabs Roger's ears and set him aside.

"Must be read in person, so I went home to wait for her;" Roger finished.

"But the weasels were there waiting for me, so I ran."

"So why come to us?" Eddie questioned. "I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife."

"Yeah, and you're the guy that helped all these toons with your sister Linda Valiant-who happens to like toons- everybody knows when a toon's in trouble…there's only one place to go Valiant and Valiant." Roger said.

"Not anymore," said Eddie.

He glanced at Roger getting ready to sit in Teddy's chair.

"Get out of that chair!" Eddie barked.

Roger stops.

"That's our brother's chair."

"Yeah, where is your brother anyway?" Roger inquired. "He looks like a sensitive and sober fellow."

That comment poked Linda in the soft spot, Eddie could tell from her expression.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." He reached for the phone and started dialing.

"Go ahead, call the cops." Roger advised. "I come here for help and what do you do? You turn me in. No don't feel guilty about me. So long, and thanks for nothing!"

Without even knowing it, Roger went inside the closet.

"Uh Roger, that's the closet;" Linda pointed out.

"Stupe," Eddie muttered.

They walked over to the closet and Eddie opens the door to find a hat and coat in front of them.

"Roger, come on out of there;" Linda said. "We know you're in there."

As Eddie stepped closer, Roger peeked out.

"Eddie Valiant, you're under arrest." He said gruffly, putting a handcuff on Eddie's wrist.

"Get out of there!" Eddie pulls Roger out of the closet.

"Idiot, I got no keys for these cuffs!" He snarled.

Suddenly, the sound of a police siren blared outside.

Roger pulls Eddie over to the window, with Linda behind them. He pulls the blinds up to see the weasels coming out of the car and went inside, headed for the Valiants' office.

Roger screamed.

"It's the toon patrol!" He drags Eddie under the bed and over to the desk, where he hid in a drawer.

"Remember you never saw me," said Roger.

"Get out of there!" Eddie yelled. He pulls the rabbit out.

"Don't let them find me," Roger pleaded. "Come on Eddie, you and Linda are my only hope."

"He's right, Ed. We can't turn him in." Linda interjected.

The weasels knocked on the door.

"Open up in the name of the law." Smarty demanded.

"Please, Eddie. You know there's no justice for toons anymore; if the weasels get their hands on me…I'm as good as dipped." Roger begged.

"We've got to do something," Linda insisted.

"Don't make us play rough, Valiants." Smarty advised. "We just want the rabbit,"

"What are we going to do Eddie?" Roger asked worriedly.

"What are we going to do?"

"What's all this 'we' stuff?" Eddie asked. "They just want the rabbit,"

"Guys," said Linda. "I've got an idea. To the sink fast,"

BANG!

The weasels shot the doorknob off. The door opens and they go in.

"Looks like they gave us the slip huh, boss?" Greasy asked.

"Nah, the Valiants got him stashed somewhere." Smarty replied.

While the rest of the weasels searched, Smarty stopped in his tracks.

"Hold it right there!"

Eddie and Linda were at the sink.

"Good afternoon," said Linda.

"Hello boys," Eddie greeted the leader. "We didn't hear you come in."

Smarty pulled up a chair between the siblings.

"OK, wise guys. Where's the rabbit?" He inquired.

"Haven't seen him," Eddie responded.

"Me neither," Linda added.

Smarty sniffed.

"What's in there?"

"My lingerie," Eddie replied, holding up the laundry.

Smarty gags.

"Sheesh Valiants," He said turning away.

When Roger emerged spitting out water, Linda shoved him back quickly.

"Search the place boys," Smarty instructed. "And leave no stone unturned."

"Look here you two, we got a reliable tip-off the rabbit was here. It was corrugated by several others."

"So cut the bull shtick," Smarty snapped.

Linda glared at the head weasel.

"You've got some nerve talking smack,"

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to have to wash your mouth out." Eddie said sharply, stuffing the soap into Smarty's mouth.

Smarty fell back as Roger stuck his head out, sputtering water.

The other weasels laughed as their leader struggled to spit out the bar of soap.

"Stop that laughing!" Smarty commanded.

He spits the soap out which hits Wheezy.

Greasy, Psycho, and Stupid continued laughing.

"Stop that laughing, you know what happens when you can't stop laughing?" Smarty asked as he hits Greasy and Psycho on the heads with a toilet plunger.

He tossed it at Stupid's mouth, shutting him up.

"One of these days you're gonna die laughing!"

Smarty steps up to Linda and Eddie.

"As for you Valiants, step out of line…and we'll hang both of you and your laundry out to dry." He splashed the water a bit, cackling.

"Come on boys, let's am-scray."

The weasels leave the room.

Roger comes out, gasping for air.

"Coast is clear," Linda said as she patted Roger's back.

"They're gone," said Eddie.

"Jeepers you guys, that was swell." Roger remarked. "You two saved my life, how can I ever repay both of you?"

Just when he was about to kiss the detectives, Linda stops him.

"A hug will be enough," The brunette replied.

"Okay," said Roger.

He hugs both of them.

Eddie exhaled.

"What are we gonna do with him?" He asked.

"Take him with us," Linda answered.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Linda, he's wanted for murder. Why would you want to help him?" Eddie questioned.

"Because Roger is innocent, I know you don't want to believe that; but there's no way Roger would murder Marvin Acme." Linda responded.

"And besides, someone is toying with us and we're gonna find out; like it or not."

Eddie sighed. There was no way to argue with his sister.

"You're right. Now how are we going to hide Roger since he can't be seen?"

"Hmm, good question." Linda pondered for a minute before glancing at the closet.

"To the closet," She said.

 **A/N: Whew, what a long chapter! So bear with me I'll update as soon as I can. More along the way.**


	8. Check the Probate

**Author's Note: Thank you for waiting patiently. I took a little break, working on other stories, and personal stuff. Also thanks for the favorites and follows.**

 **Before I start, special mentions to:**

 **Ghostbuster30: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Tyvot: Thanks enjoy.**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: Yes in this chapter Eddie and Linda (along with Roger) goes to Dolores's bar to get the cuffs off from Eddie, and in the next chapter Jessica drops by their office.**

 **So read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Eddie and Linda went to the bar so Eddie can get out of the handcuffs. Roger was hidden under Eddie's coat, however; he was struggling to breathe. Every time the rabbit kicked, Linda or Eddie would tell Roger to stop.

The two spotted Dolores who was serving drinks.

"Dolores!" Eddie called.

"Dolores!" Linda called.

" _DOLORES!"_ The siblings shouted over the rumble of the Red Car.

The waitress looked up, spotting them.

"Hey Eddie, Linda;" One of the guys said. "You guys made the front page today."

"Guess we made some ink," Eddie replied.

"What ink!" Another customer remarked.

Roger stuck his head out.

"Come on Eddie, let go." He insisted.

Linda and her brother pushed Roger back inside.

They turned around and faced Dolores.

"So tell me Eddie, is that a rabbit in your pocket…or are you just happy to see me?" She joked.

"Cut the comedy Dolores," Eddie said sharply. "I've had a very hard day. I got to get out of these cuffs."

"Oh swell," said Dolores.

The three adults went inside a room.

"Phew!" Roger exclaimed, sticking his head out. "Jeepers Eddie, that almost killed me!"

"Sorry about that," Linda apologized. "We had to keep you hidden for your own good."

"Ouch!" Eddie bumped his head against a ceiling lamp.

"What is this-some kind of a secret room?" Roger asked.

"It's a rot-gut room," Dolores explained. "Hold over from prohibition,"

"Oh I get it," said Roger. "A speakeasy, a gin mill, and a hooch parlor."

"Tools are up here Eddie," Dolores said.

"Look at this!" Roger remarked excitedly. "It's a spyhole,"

He pulls Eddie over to the side of a wall, knocking down a couple of boxes and bumped into Dolores.

"Jeepers Eddie, this'll be a great place to hide."

"You got to calm down Roger," Linda said as she helped Dolores get up.

"Crazy toon!" Eddie grumbled, carrying a case.

He bumps into a lamp.

"Watch your head," Roger said with glee.

Dolores closed the latch.

"I thought you said you'd never take another toon case." She snapped. "What did you have a change of heart?"

"Nothing's changed," Eddie retorted. "Somebody's made a patsy out of me and Linda, and we're going to find out why!"

He sits down on the bed facing the crate, with Roger next to him.

Eddie picks up the saw and started cutting the cuff.

"Hold still will ya?" He demanded.

Unaware, Roger slid his hand out from the cuff.

"Does this help?" Roger asks.

"Yeah thanks," Eddie replied, looking up.

He stops, realizing what Roger just did.

The rabbit quickly put his hand back into the cuff.

"Do you mean to tell me you could've taken your hand out of that cuff at any time?"

"No, not at any time;" Roger answered. "Only when it was funny,"

"Get out!" Eddie snarled.

Roger zoomed over, sitting down in a chair facing Dolores and Linda.

"Come on Eddie, where's your sense of humor?" Roger asked playfully.

"Is he always this funny…or only on days when he's wanted for murder?" Dolores asked.

"He's always this funny," said Linda.

"Listen, my philosophy is this…if you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead." Roger stated.

"You may just get your wish…unless I can figure out what happened to this!" Eddie snapped.

He tossed a photo at Dolores.

"What is it Eddie?" Roger inquired.

"Just look at it,"

Dolores unfolded a picture of Marvin Acme's will hidden inside his jacket pocket.

"Mr. Acme's will," Roger said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, and I think Maroon played the part of sound mind; and your wife the sound body." Eddie added.

"Very interesting," Linda commented.

"Why I resent that innuendo!" Roger exclaimed.

"What's the scheme Eddie?" Dolores questioned.

"I don't think they got the will," Eddie responded.

"But how do you know?"

"Because they were still looking for it after they killed him."

"Anything I can do?" Dolores inquired.

"Maybe you could go downtown and check the probate." Eddie suggested.

"Yeah, check the probate." Roger interjected. "Why, my Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate…and he had to take these big pills and drink lots of water."

Dolores and Eddie gave him an odd look while Linda laughed.

"Oh you silly rabbit," She said.

"Not prostate you idiot!" Eddie scolded the toon. "Probate!"

"Let me get this straight," Roger said getting his facts straight. "You think that my boss R.K. Maroon…dropped a safe on Marvin Acme's head, so that he could get his hands on Toontown?"

"Yep," Eddie finally sawed off the cuff. "That's my hunch,"

He grabs his coat.

"Can he stay here for a couple of days?" Eddie asked.

"He's not going to do anything crazy is he?" Dolores asks.

"He's a toon, Dolores. That's part of his job," Linda broke in.

Roger was pushing a tool in his ears back and forth, humming and chuckling.

Eddie heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dolores asked.

"Back to the office," Eddie replied. "Come on Linda,"

"You be good now, Roger." Linda instructed. "Stay out of trouble."

"Okey dokey, Linda," Roger responded.

Linda follows Eddie and left.

 **A/N: OK, if you can just bear with me I'll update as soon as I can. More soon!**


	9. Jessica Pays a Visit

**Author's Note: I'm back, here's the new chapter.**

 **A special mention to:**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: No, although she'll be shocked to find out from Jessica that she and Eddie have been set up by Maroon to take the pictures of Acme and Jessica. And yes, Dolores will be pissed with Eddie about catching him with Jessica.**

 **And now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9

At the office, Linda had freshened up and got dressed in a different outfit (red, gold, and blue plaid shirt, jeans, and saddle shoes). As she left the room, she heard Eddie's voice and woman's voice. At first Linda thought it was Dolores however it's Jessica instead.

Linda stood to the side of the wall and listened to the conversation between her brother and Roger's wife.

"Weren't you the one…Linda and I caught you playing patty cake with old man Acme?" Eddie inquired.

"You didn't catch me, Mr. Valiant." Jessica answered. "You and your sister were set up to take those pictures,"

"What?" Linda thought to herself, and covered her mouth to conceal a gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie questioned.

"Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme," Jessica explained. "I didn't want anything to do with it…but he said if I didn't pose for those patty cake pictures, Roger would never work in this town again."

"It can't be," Linda thought.

"I couldn't let that happen," said Jessica. "I'd do anything for my husband, Mr. Valiant. Anything;" She bumped her breasts against Eddie's chest, looking into his eyes.

"What a wife," Eddie commented, once again enamored by Jessica's looks.

His pants dropped to the floor.

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing?" Linda muttered in disbelief.

"I'm desperate Mr. Valiant," Jessica persuaded. "Can't you see how much I need you and Miss Valiant?"

"Uh oh, girlfriend alert;" Linda thought as she watched Dolores entered the room.

"Ahem," Dolores cleared her throat. "Dabbling in watercolors Eddie?"

Eddie looks down and saw his pants on the floor.

Laughing a bit, he bent down and picked them up; accidentally bumped his head against Jessica's boobs.

"Sorry," The private detective apologized.

"Goodbye Eddie," Jessica said. "My offer stands firm, you and your sister think about it."

The red head blew a kiss at Eddie. It flew and landed smack dab on his cheek.

"Unbelievable," Linda grumbled as the curvy female toon sashayed out of the office.

"Well!" Dolores stormed over to Eddie. She snatched the kiss off which was turned into a glove.

"Do you want to tell me what she was doing with her arms around you?" Dolores demanded angrily.

"Probably looking for a good place to stick a knife," Eddie replied.

"Come on Eddie! I caught you with your pants down!" Dolores exclaimed.

She stormed off.

"Yeah, but…Dolores, come…" Eddie follows his girlfriend.

Linda follows him as well.

"Eddie, is it true what Jessica said, that we've been set up by Maroon to take those pictures?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so sis," Eddie responded.

Linda snapped her fingers.

"I knew there had to be a reason why Maroon wanted us to do the job." She said.

The Valiants caught up with Dolores outside.

"Come on Dolores," Eddie insisted. "You don't believe a painted hussy like that could turn my head, she's just trying to get her hands on the rabbit."

"That's not all she's trying to get her hands on," Dolores snapped.

"Now look, Dolores listen to me." Eddie advised. "I want you to go out and buy yourself a new swimsuit. Cause you, me, and Linda are going to Catalina. We're on the verge of wrapping up this case."

"No, you're not. That's what I came to tell you both," Dolores replied.

"I stopped by probate, Maroon's not after Toontown like you thought. It's Cloverleaf that wants to get their hands on Toontown, they put it in the highest bid." She explained.

"Unless Mr. Acme's will shows up by midnight tonight…Cloverleaf is going to own Toontown."

"For real?" Linda asked.

"At midnight tonight?" Eddie asks.

"That's right," said Dolores.

"First they buy the Red Car, and then they want to get their hands on Toontown." Eddie said, putting the facts together.

"I don't get it,"

Dolores hushed Eddie. The adults heard some singing coming from the bar.

"Roger!" Eddie, Dolores, and Linda took off running.

What they didn't realize was that the weasels were listening from the pothole.

"The rabbit!" Smarty exclaimed. "Get the judge,"

 **A/N: Hang tight, another one along the way!**


	10. Shave and a Haircut

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for waiting.**

 **I just want to give a shout out to:**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: Yeah, that's what is going happen in the next chapter.**

 **Mpowers045: You're funny** **.**

 **So read on and have a ball.**

Chapter 10

The grown-ups returned to the bar. Sure enough, Roger was entertaining the customers by singing and dancing.

"Leave it to Roger to get a party going," Linda thought.

"Nice shirt," Roger commented. "Who's your tailor Quasimodo?"

" _My buddy's Eddie V_

 _A sour puss you see,_ " Roger sings.

Dolores smirked while Linda snickered. Eddie was not amused.

" _But when I'm done_

 _He'll need no gun_

 _Cause a joker he_

 _Will 'B'_

 _C, D, E-F-G, H, I_

 _I-I-I-I love_

 _To raise some cain_

 _Believe me, it's no strain_

 _To smash a plate_

 _And look, there is no pain;_ " Roger continued singing as he began to take a plate and smashed it on his head.

This made Dolores upset.

"Roger, stop!" Linda quickly grabbed the dishes.

Eddie turned the music off and took the rabbit by the ears.

Linda opens the door to the rot-gut room as Eddie tossed Roger inside, landing into a bucket.

"Hey!" Roger exclaimed. "Who turned out the lights?"

"I can't see a thing, what's going on?"

"You crazy rabbit!" Eddie snarled. "We've been out there risking our necks for you, and what are you doing?"

"Singing and dancing!"

Roger pulls the bucket off his head.

"But I'm a toon," Roger said. "Toons are supposed to make people laugh."

"I understand that, but you could have some decency to stay put like we told you to." Linda pointed out.

"You don't understand those people needed to laugh." Roger insisted.

"Yeah, when they're done laughing they'll call the cops!" Eddie yelled.

"That guy Angelo would rat on you for a nickel."

"Not Angelo!" Roger denied. "He'd never turn me in."

"Why?" Eddie demanded. "Cause you made him laugh?"

"That's right," Roger replied. "A laugh can be a powerful thing. Why sometimes in life, it's the only weapon we have."

"Laughter is the most…"

A buzzing sound interrupts him.

Linda walked over to the peephole and peeked.

She gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks.

"Judge Doom, he's back." Linda whispered.

The bar grew quiet as Doom entered.

"I'm looking for a murderer," He stated.

Behind him, the weasels giggled wickedly.

Roger and Eddie joined Linda and watched.

"A rabbit!"

A few customers backed away from the judge, his aura of fear affecting them.

"A toon rabbit…about yea big," Doom added, putting his hand on another customer's head and pushed him down.

"Look," Dolores snapped. "There's no rabbit here…so don't harass my customers."

"I didn't come here to harass," Doom replied. "I came here to reward."

He walks over to a chalkboard and erased the words. Picking up a piece of chalk, Doom starts writing.

The chalk makes a screeching sound, causing the guys to grimace.

Linda had to cover her ears, it was so annoying.

The message Doom wrote read "Rabbit Dip, $500.00."

Angelo wolf whistled.

"Hey, I've seen the rabbit." He said with a cocky smile.

"Where?" Doom inquired.

Roger gasps.

"You see?" Eddie asks.

Doom walks over to Angelo.

"Where?" He repeated.

"He's right here in the bar." Angelo answered.

"Oh no, don't do it." Linda thought.

The mechanic turned around.

"Well say hello, Harvey." He said to no one.

Angelo and the other guys laughed.

Both Linda and Roger were relieved.

"I told you so," said the rabbit.

The men kept laughing until Doom shot them a look, and they stopped.

Record scratches on the player.

Doom takes it off.

"'Merry-Go-Round Broken Down'," He read the title.

"Quite a loony selection…for a group of drunken reprobates,"

Doom sniffed the object and his face lit up.

"He's here!"

He tossed the record like a Frisbee and it went inside Stupid's mouth.

The other weasels laughed.

"Stop that laughing!" Doom snapped.

He hit Smarty upside the head, causing him to fall back on a table.

The Valiants winced.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Doom yelled. "If you don't stop laughing, you'll end up dead…just like your idiot hyena cousins!"

"Say boss, you want we should dissemble the place?" Smarty asked.

"No Sergeant," Doom replied. "Disassembling the place won't be necessary,"

"The rabbit is going to come right to me."

He tapped his cane on the counter table.

"No toon can resist the old 'Shave and a Haircut' trick." Doom declared.

The judge continued tapping.

"I don't know who's toonier Lindy, Roger or Doom?" Eddie asks.

"I'd say Doom is toonier," Linda answered.

They turned to look at Roger who was shaking at the tapping sound.

"Roger, please!" Linda whispered.

"Roger, no!" Eddie begged.

As Doom kept on tapping, Roger got more and more antsy.

"Roger, don't!"

"Shave and a haircut," said Doom.

KA-BOOM!

Roger crashed through the wall

" _Two bits!"_ He sang.

Doom grabbed the rabbit's neck, picking him up from the floor.

"Hey Judge, what should we do with the wallflowers?" Smarty inquired, gesturing to the detectives who held their hands up.

"We'll see to them later." Doom answered. "Right now I feel like dispensing some justice."

"Bring me some dip!"

When Doom opened the large can, Roger screamed at the sight of the deadly liquid.

"Do the condemned have anything to say…before his sentence is carried out?" Doom asks with a fake smile.

"Why yeah, I…"

Before Roger could say another word, Doom gripped his neck tighter.

As Roger struggled, Linda whispered in Eddie's ear.

"Dolores bourbon, and make it a double." Eddie instructed.

"A fine time for a drink Eddie," Dolores retorted. "Maybe you'd like a bowl of pretzels to go with it!"

"Just pour the drink, Dolores." Eddie insisted.

"Please, this is an emergency." Linda added.

Dolores reluctantly poured bourbon into a glass.

"Hey Judge!" Eddie called.

Doom looks up.

"Doesn't a dying rabbit deserve a last request?" He asks.

"Yeah, nose plugs would be nice!" Roger piped up.

"I think you want a drink," said Eddie.

He held up a glass and smiled.

"How about it Judge?"

"Well, why not?" Doom agreed. "I don't mind prolonging the execution."

"Happy trails," Eddie said.

"No thanks Eddie," Roger declined. "I'm trying to cut down."

"Drink the drink!"

"But I don't want the drink,"

"He doesn't want the drink," said Doom.

"He does!" Eddie persisted.

"I don't!" Roger insisted.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do,"

"I don't,"

"You don't," said Eddie.

"I do," Roger replied.

"You don't,"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"Listen, when I say I do that means I do!" Roger persuaded, taking the glass.

He takes a swig and once again, the toon rabbit started to shake and turn colors.

"You may want to get down, it's about to get messy." Linda advised as she and Eddie pulled Dolores down.

Immediately, Roger shot up in the air letting out a steam whistle.

Liquor bottles shattered and alcoholic beverages splattered as everyone took cover.

Eddie punched Greasy in the face and Linda managed to kick Stupid causing him to fall back on Doom.

Eddie kicks Pyscho and hit Wheezy with a chair.

Smarty kicks Eddie in the groin and hits him.

Quickly, Linda grabbed a bottle and handed it to her brother who took it and hits the head weasel in the face.

Roger almost fell in the dip when Linda grabbed him in the nick of time.

"I got you Roge," She said.

As Doom got up, Eddie knocks over the can of dip spilling it on the floor.

He, Linda, and Roger took off running.

"Come on Eddie and Linda, let's get out of here!"

"Move it, pops!" Roger runs past two older guys; with the siblings behind him.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N: Okay, this will be the last chapter I'm posting for now. Next Monday, I go back to school. But fear not, I won't quit the story. It'll resume once I'm out for winter break so just be patient with me.**


	11. Benny the Cab

**Author's Note: Hey everybody!**

 **I'm officially out of school for the holidays, hooray! And I'm back with a brand new chapter. I just would like to say thank you for being patient, as well as the favorites and follows.**

 **For those who reviewed, special mentions to:**

 **Ghostbuster30: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: I hope you had a nice date and enjoy this new chapter. Also, good luck on your Aladdin story.**

 **So read on and have a ball.**

Chapter 11

"That was quick thinking you guys," Roger commented.

He, Eddie, and Linda made it outside.

"Nothing like using the old spine flower…the wise noodle, the smart pudding…"

"Roger!" Eddie grabbed the rabbit by the ears. "Let's use this!"

Linda opens the door of the weasels' car and they get in.

"Let's get out of here!" Roger exclaimed. "What are waiting for?"

"There's no damn key!" Eddie responded.

"Great," Linda sighed.

"Hey, you weasels let me out of here!" A voice called the back of the car.

The trio turned around.

"Come on, I got to make a living."

"Benny, is that you?" Roger asked.

"No, it's Eleanor Roosevelt." Benny replied. "Come on Roger, get me out of here."

Roger squeezed himself into the back of the automobile. His love letter to Jessica fell out from his pocket.

Linda slipped it in her jean pocket.

"Eddie, Linda we got ourselves a ride!" Roger informed. "Open the doors!"

The duo gets out.

Eddie opens the back door and Benny the cab emerged, with Roger in the driver's seat.

"Ah, that's better;" Benny remarked.

"I can't believe they locked me up…for driving on the sidewalk."

"Come on Eddie and Linda, get in." Roger advised.

"It was just a couple of miles," Benny added.

"I'll drive," said Eddie.

Linda sits in the middle as Eddie sat in the driver's seat.

"But I want to drive," The toon rabbit objected.

"No, I'll drive;" Benny insisted. "I'm the cab,"

"Outta my way, pencil neck!" He commanded, as he moved away.

"How about this weather huh?" Benny asks. "It never rains!"

Meanwhile, the weasels scrambled out of the diner.

"They sprung the cab, let's go!" Smarty ordered.

"How about those Brooklyn Dodgers, are they bums or what?" Benny inquired.

"Move over, I'm driving." Smarty said.

The Toon Patrol starts to follow the group, as the siren blared.

"Uh oh, look who's on our trail." Linda said.

"We've got company," said Roger.

"Will you look at these two, excuse me ladies." Benny swerved a little between two cars.

"Now that's what I call a couple of road hogs." The toon vehicle commented.

Bang!

"Aah!" Roger screamed.

"Whoa!" Linda ducked.

"I'm going to blow his head off," Smarty said.

"Benny, look out for the Red Car!" Roger hollered.

Eddie swings the car around avoiding the Red Car, with the weasels on their tail.

Smarty swings the black automobile a little, bonking his head with the others.

Benny is now moving backwards as two motorcycle cops drove up.

"Benny, there's cops right behind us!" Roger exclaimed.

"Not for long, Roger." Benny assured. "Now they're right in front of us!"

They move through an alleyway.

"We're going backwards," said Roger. "Turn us around,"

"Give me the wheel, give me the wheel!" He reached over and spun the cab around quickly, causing Linda to scream.

Now the quartet is facing forward.

"The cops are still on our tails!"

"We know the cops are on our tail!" Eddie snapped. "You think I'm Benny?"

Soon the humans and Roger found themselves face-to-face with the weasels.

All three screamed.

Psycho giggled.

"Pull the lever!" Benny shouted.

"Which one?" Eddie asked.

"Which one?" Roger asked.

"Which one?" Benny asks.

"That one," Linda pointed at the flashing lever next to a sign that says "This lever stupid,"

"I'm gonna ram 'em," Smarty declared.

Without hesitation, Eddie pulled the lever and Benny starts to up high, out of harm's way.

"I'm getting to old for this," said Benny.

Meanwhile, the cops slammed on the brakes and the weasels screamed.

Their car slammed into the motorcycles and the police officers went flying over, landing on the ground.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Linda remarked, grimacing.

"Jumpin' jeepers!" Roger exclaimed.

"Hey Roger, what do you call a middle of the song?" Benny asks.

"Gee, I don't-a bridge!" Roger screamed.

"Heads up!" Linda yelled.

Benny jumped over.

"Whew, that was a close shave." Linda exhaled.

"Well fellas, where can I drop you?" Benny inquired.

"Somewhere we can hide," The rabbit said.

"I got just the place," said the toon cab.

"And incidentally, if you ever need a ride…just stick out your thumb."

"Hey, share the road will ya, lady?" Benny hollered; as he cut past two vehicles.

 **A/N: More soon!**


	12. A Connection is Made

Chapter 12

Linda, Eddie, and Roger were sitting inside a movie theater watching a cartoon starring Goofy; along with the audience.

The viewers laughed at Goofy's clumsiness and antics. Roger himself was giggling, spilling popcorn on the floor.

"Boy, did you see that?" He asked the detectives, who were sitting behind him.

"Nobody takes a wallop like Goofy. What timing, what finesse, what a genius!"

Irritated, Eddie pulled Roger by his ears and brought him over to their seats.

"Ouch!" The rabbit yelped.

"Did you have to do that?" Linda asked her brother.

"We're supposed to be hiding!" Eddie whispered hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Roger retorted. "You're the only person in this theater…that isn't laughing. Even Linda here knows how to laugh and that I'm funny. Is there nothing…that can permeate your impervious puss?"

"Hey, Eddie…" Roger makes a funny face.

"Boy nothing, what could have possibly happened to you…to turn you into such a sourpuss?"

Eddie and Linda shared a look.

"You want to know?" He asked.

Roger nodded.

"I'll tell you, a toon killed our brother." Eddie responded.

"A toon?" Roger asks, a little surprised. "No,"

"I'm afraid so Roger," Linda said sadly.

Like her sibling, Teddy's death was a touchy subject. That terrible event made her sad to this day when thinking or talking about it.

"That's right, a toon." Eddie replied.

He sighed and continued as Linda and Roger listened.

"We were investigating a robbery…" Eddie explained. "At the First National Bank in Toontown, back in those days; me, Linda, and Teddy liked working Toontown. We thought it was a lot of laughs. Anyway, this guy…got away with a zillion simoleons. We trailed him to a little dive…down on Yockster Street. We went in only he got the drop on us literally. He dropped a piano on us from fifteen stories, Linda and I broke our arms. Teddy never made it…we never did find out who that guy was. All we remember was him standing over us, laughing…with those burning red eyes and that high squeaky voice."

"He disappeared into Toontown after that," Eddie finished.

Linda wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Roger sobbed like a baby.

"No wonder you hate me," He said as tears rolled down his face.

"If a toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too."

"Oh Roger, don't be sad." Linda said, placing her hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Come on, don't cry. I don't hate you," said Eddie.

"Yes you do," Roger wept.

"No I don't," Eddie denied.

"You do hate me," The toon goofball insisted. "Otherwise…you wouldn't have yanked my ears all those times."

"He's got a point there Ed," Linda interjected.

"Well, I'm sorry I yanked your ears." Eddie apologized.

"All the times you yanked my ears?" Roger asks.

"All the times I yanked your ears."

"Apology accepted!" Roger stops crying and shook hands with Eddie.

"Put 'er there pal, I feel better…"

"Oh boy, I hope it's another cartoon!" Roger said enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, it's not another cartoon. Instead it's news brief.

"Jeepers, another stupid newsreel;" Roger complained. "I hate the news,"

"That's life," said Linda.

As they watched the screen, Dolores entered the theater and sat next to Eddie.

"Did you get all our stuff?" He inquired.

"Yes," Dolores replied. "It's all packed up in the car outside."

"Would have been here right after you called…but I had to shake the weasels."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the trouble in the bar." Eddie said.

"Well, stuffing olives for a living wasn't for me anyway." Dolores said.

"Dolores?" The private eye questioned.

"You ought to find yourself a good man,"

Dolores is quiet for a minute.

"But I already have a good man," The waitress pointed out.

The couple smiled and just when they were about to kiss, Roger interrupts; sighing.

Eddie and Dolores gave Roger a look.

"Pl-pl-please don't mind me," Roger said with a love struck expression on his face.

Linda shook her head, chuckling a bit.

"You and Linda better get going Eddie," Dolores suggested.

The adults and Roger got up, heading for the exit.

"Glad Teddy's not here to see us running away…with our tails between our legs." Eddie commented.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it." Roger piped up.

"I don't know about that Roge," Linda said, shrugging.

Just as the group was leaving, the announcer said something that grabbed the Valiants' interests.

"Here R.K. Maroon is seen clinching the deal…with Cloverleaf's bankers and execs…in one of the biggest real estate deals ever…in California history."

Linda and Eddie glanced at each other.

"That's it, that's the connection!" Eddie declared.

"Let's go pay Maroon a visit," said Linda.

 **A/N: Before I conclude, I would like to thank Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for the review. Good luck on your Roger Rabbit/Back to the Future story. More soon!**


	13. Maroon's Last Stand

Chapter 13

Eddie, Roger, and Linda pulled up into the driveway of Maroon Cartoons Studio. The detectives had borrowed Dolores's blue car.

"Let's forget it," said Roger. "There's nobody here."

"What's the matter?" Linda asked.

"Are you scared?" Eddie questioned.

"Pl-pl-please me scared, don't be ridiculous." Roger answered and made a chattering sound with his teeth.

"When you called Maroon, you told him you and Linda had the will but you guys don't. When he finds out he's gonna be mad, he might try to kill ya both."

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Linda assured.

"We can handle a Hollywood cream puff." Eddie added. "We just don't want the odds to change."

"You cover our backs," He instructed. "If you hear or see anything, beep the horn twice."

Eddie and Linda go upstairs to Maroon's office.

"Yeah, that's it!" Roger said. "Beep the horn twice, cover our backs."

"Boy, I'm ready. Dukes up, eyes peeled…ears to the ground. Why, nobody gets the drop on Roger Rabbit."

All of a sudden, someone from behind hits Roger on the head with a frying pan. He falls on his back and gets dragged away.

Inside the office, Maroon turns on the light. Slipping a gun into his pocket, he waits for the Valiants to arrive.

Unaware, Eddie and Linda entered with Maroon's back to them. They tap him startling Maroon.

"Good evening, Maroon;" said Linda.

"What's up doc?" Eddie asks casually.

"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?" Maroon snapped.

"You need a heart before you can have an attack." Eddie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys got the will?"

"That's right," Linda answered.

"Sure, we got the will." Eddie added.

"Question is, do you have the way? I can tell you now, it ain't gonna come cheap."

He and Linda help themselves to a drink.

"You two got a lot of brass coming up in here by yourselves." Maroon snarled.

The brunette faced him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Who says we're here by ourselves?" Eddie questioned.

Meanwhile outside the studio, Roger is tossed into the trunk of the car. The hood is slammed shut revealing none other than Jessica Rabbit.

Jessica glanced up at the window.

"Let me see that will," Maroon demanded.

"We told you, we got it." Linda insisted.

"I want to see it now!" Maroon violently turned Linda around, gripping her wrist hard as he snatched the document from Linda's pocket.

Eddie looked at his sister with concern. She met his gaze and gave him a look that said "I'm fine."

"'How do I love thee?'" Maroon read Roger's love letter. "'Let me count the ways…'"

Linda gestured for Eddie to hand her the spray bottle.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Maroon asked angrily, shoving the letter at Linda.

"No, this is!" Linda shot back.

She sprayed the bottle right in Maroon's face and stashed the paper into her pocket.

Eddie stepped in and sucker punched Maroon.

He grabs Maroon's gun.

"Get up!" Eddie ordered.

"On your feet!" Linda commanded.

Maroon gets up, shaking with fear.

"What are you gonna do to me Valiants?"

"We're going to listen to you spin the Cloverleaf scenario…a story of greed, sex, and murder." Eddie said.

"And the parts that we don't like, we're going to edit out." Linda interjected.

She and Eddie drag Maroon to a film projector.

"You got it all wrong!" Maroon pleaded. "I'm a cartoon maker, not a murderer!"

"Everybody's got to have a hobby," Eddie shoved Maroon's tie in the projector; pushing the foot pedal.

"Start talking, Maroon." Linda said.

"Stop it, stop it!" Maroon begged.

"The truth is I had a chance to sell my studio…but Cloverleaf wouldn't buy my property…unless Acme sold them his. The stubborn bastard wouldn't sell."

"So I was going to blackmail Acme with pictures of him and the rabbit's wife." Maroon continued.

"Blackmail, that's all!" He insisted. "I've been around toons all my life; I didn't want to see them destroyed!"

Linda gasped.

"Toons destroyed, why?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"If I tell you, I'm a dead man." Maroon replied.

"You're a dead man if you don't tell us," Eddie pushed him a bit harder.

"Unless Acme's will shows up by midnight tonight…"

Suddenly, Eddie caught a glimpse of a gun pointing at him, Linda, and Maroon.

Eddie quickly pulled his sister out of harm's way.

Bang!

Maroon is shot twice in the back.

Linda screamed as she and Eddie get behind a couch, avoiding bullets.

The shooting stopped.

The Valiants emerged from behind.

"You okay, Lindy?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just spooked." Linda replied, putting her left hand on her pounding heart.

They glanced at R.K. Maroon now dead, his tie still in the projector.

"This is getting really serious," Linda remarked.

The duo ran to the window. They spotted Jessica running down the backlot, believing she's the culprit.

Leaving the office, Eddie and Linda ran down the stairs. When they returned to the blue car, Roger was nowhere to be seen.

"Roger!" Eddie shouted.

"Follow that car!" Linda declared as she and Eddie gets in, trailing Jessica's car.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Well, this will have to do for now. I go back to school next Wednesday, so I'll try to post a new chapter over spring break or the summer.**

 **Again thank you for the favorites and follows, you guys are terrific!**

 **Special mention to:**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: That's right. In chapter 15, Eddie and Linda will learn from Jessica that Doom is the one who shot R.K. Maroon. Also in the next chapter, the detectives go to Toontown (for the first time since Teddy's death) to hunt down Jessica. When they run into Lena Hyena, they'll split up.**

 **Until then, see you next time.**


	14. Welcome to Toontown

**Author's Note: I'm back!**

 **I didn't have time to update over spring break, but the good news is that I wrote three chapters during the break and I got a laptop (during winter quarter). Now that I'm out for the summer, I will continue the story.**

 **Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and for being patient. And those who reviewed thank you to:**

 **Michael: Thank you so much, enjoy.**

 **Mpowers045- Thanks, enjoy.**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier- Yes, I heard about Carrie Fisher and her mom; God bless their souls. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Light Seeker 001- I'm sorry, it crossed my mind to use that deleted scene but I wasn't sure where it would fit into the story.**

 **So, read on, leave a review, and have a ball.**

Chapter 14

Eddie and Linda kept following Jessica's car all the way to a tunnel, a straight shot to Toon town.

Jessica kept on driving while Eddie stopped the car.

He and Linda get out of the car. As they approached the dark tunnel, they stop feeling a wave of anxiety. For this would be the first time since Teddy's untimely demise; they've been in Toon town.

"Lindy, this calls for secret weapons," Eddie breaks the silence.

Linda nodded in agreement.

They go to the blue vehicle. Eddie opens a box revealing a toon gun- a thank you gift from Yosemite Sam.

The Valiants smiled as Eddie takes the weapon out. Linda pulls back a lid revealing six toon bullets, sound asleep and snoring.

"Rise and shine boys, wakey, wakey." She drawled.

"What…" The first bullet started to say.

"What in the Sam Hill…" Another bullet said.

"Eddie and Linda Valiant!" A third bullet exclaimed. "Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes."

"I ain't seen you two tonight onto five years."

"Where ya been?"

"Nowhere," Linda answered.

"Drunk," Eddie replied.

"Feeling frisky tonight fellas?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The bullets said in unison with enthusiasm.

"Let's go," said Eddie.

"Hop on in," said Linda.

One by one, they jumped inside the pistol.

Eddie closes it.

Taking a bottle of liquor out from his pocket, the private eye pulls the cork off and spits it out. He's about to take a swig, but stops.

"You're not gonna drink that?" Linda questioned.

"No," Eddie said, shaking his head.

He had turned to alcohol to help with the pain of losing Teddy. However, Eddie felt he longer needed the booze.

He empties the bottle.

"Throw it in the air and I'll shoot it," Eddie instructed his sister.

"Got it," The brunette agreed.

She takes the bottle and threw it up in the air.

BANG!

Eddie fires the first bullet, which let out an Indian yell and broke the glass with an ax.

Once the siblings were inside, Eddie starts the engine and they go in.

As the automobile approached Toon town's entrance, a red curtain pulls up and music starts blaring.

"Smile darn ya, smile;" Toon characters started to sing.

Linda grinned, thinking about the happy memories of the place; while Eddie just frowned a bit.

" _You know this old world is a great world after all,_

 _Smile darn ya smile,_

 _And right away watch lady luck pay you a call_

 _Things are never black as they are painted_

 _Time for you and joy to acquainted"_

"Hi Eddie, hi Linda!" Three humming birds greeted the duo.

"Hi Eddie, hi Linda!"

"Bye Eddie and Linda,"

"Look out!" Linda warned.

But it was too late. Eddie crashed into the back of Jessica's car.

He and Linda get out.

The streets of Toon town were busy and bustling. Toons went about their ways, place to place.

As Eddie peeked inside the vehicle, he bumped his head and toon birds appeared; flying around.

"Get out of here," Eddie snapped swatting a bird.

"Look there she is," Linda pointed at a shadow figure of Roger Rabbit's wife standing in a hotel room.

In the lobby, Eddie pushed an elevator button.

The doors open to reveal Droopy Dog wearing a concierge uniform.

"Going up sir and ma'am," He said in his trademark monotone voice.

Linda goes in with Eddie behind. However, he didn't watch his step, he falls.

"Mind the step sir," Droopy advised.

"Hold on sir and ma'am," He closed the elevator doors.

Pulling the lever, the elevator goes up and the detectives become pancakes.

Finally, they reached the floor.

"Your floor sir and ma'am," Droopy announced.

The doors open. Linda and Eddie tumbled out.

"Have a good day sir and ma'am," The cartoon dog said, closing the doors.

Both Eddie and Linda peeked in the keyhole. They saw Jessica holding up an article of clothing.

"Bingo," said Linda.

"Gotcha," said Eddie.

The door opens. The red head turns around.

"A man!"

Unfortunately, it's not Jessica. Instead, it's Lena Hyena- a love crazy ugly toon.

"Whoops," Linda muttered.

Lena starts charging towards Eddie, puckering up her lips.

Quickly, the siblings get away, closing the door.

Lena breaks the door down.

"You hoo, lover boy!" She called. "It's Lena Hyena!"

"Split up!" Eddie yelled as he went into the men's room (not realizing it's out of order) and Linda headed for the stairs.

Linda jumped on the rail and slides all the way down, screaming and hollering. She finally reached the lobby and ran outside.

Meanwhile, just when Eddie thought he was safe from Lena; he saw the bathroom was gone.

Screaming in terror, Eddie falls until he caught hold of a pole with a bird nest.

Tweety Bird walks over.

"Oh look, piddies!" Tweety exclaimed.

"Hi Tweety," said Eddie.

"This twiddle piddy went to market," The canary starts prying away Eddie's fingers.

Eddie's smile disappeared once he realized what Tweety was doing.

"This twiddle piddy stayed home,"

"No," said Eddie.

"This twiddle piddy had roast beef,"

"And this twiddle piddy had…" Tweety pulls away the last finger.

Eddie falls screaming.

"Uh oh, ran out of piddies;" said Tweety.

Eddie growls in frustration until he encounters Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs asked. "Jumping without a parachute?"

"Kind of dangerous, ain't it?"

"Yeah," Eddie agreed.

"You could get killed, ha!" Mickey pointed out.

"You guys got a spare?" Eddie inquired.

"Bugs does," Mickey responded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you want it." Bugs warned.

"I do, I do. Give it to me," Eddie insisted.

"Gee, better let him have it Bugs." Mickey advised.

"OK doc, whatever you say;" Bugs replied. "Here's the spare," He hands it to Eddie.

"Thank you," The private eye accepts as Mickey and Bugs opened their own parachute.

When Eddie opens the bag, it's not a parachute. Instead it's a spare!

"Ah no!" Eddie yelled. The tire slips and he fell screaming.

"Aw poor fella," Mickey commented.

"Yeah, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked.

Eddie kept falling until he fell in Lena Hyena's arms.

"My man!" She gives him a wet kiss on the cheek, and then Eddie pulls away.

He rolls around on the ground and bumped into his sister.

"Linda, thank God!" Eddie sounded relieved.

"Hi," said the brunette.

"Come to Lena!" The ginger haired toon charged towards the siblings.

"Quick Lindy, act fast;"

"They got up and pulled the tape up, splitting it and lured Lena to a brick wall.

Lena ran head first into a wall, splat and flat.

"And stay there," Linda smirked.

"Toons, gets them every time." Eddie commented.

The detectives heard footsteps. They turned the corner and went down a dark alley. Eddie pulls out his gun.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **In the next chapter, Eddie and Linda confront Jessica who tells them about the real culprit behind Acme and Maroon's murder. They get a ride from Benny and wind up captured by Doom and his henchmen.**

 **More soon!**


	15. Captured

**Author's Note: New chapter hooray! Happy reading everyone.**

Chapter 15

As Linda and Eddie walked, the sound of a cat meowing echoed. A large shadow figure appeared on the wall. Eddie sneezed.

"Bless you," said Linda.

"Gesundheit," said the mysterious figure.

"Thanks," Eddie replied.

The shadow placed his fists on the hips.

"Valiants," A familiar voice said.

The duo turned around to see Jessica aiming her gun, they're unaware that the shadow was pointing a gun at them.

"My, how the tables have turned," Linda said dryly.

"I always knew we'd get it in Toon town," Eddie said coolly.

"Behind you!"

BANG!

Jessica fires at the figure who fell back and dropped his weapon.

"Drop it lady!" Eddie ordered.

"Hands in the air!" Linda commanded.

"I just saved your lives and you two still don't trust me?" Jessica questioned.

"We don't trust anybody or anything!"

"Not even your own eyes?"

The trio looked down at the weapon.

"That's the gun that killed R.K. Maroon…and Doom pulled the trigger." Jessica informed.

"Doom?" Eddie asks puzzled.

"You mean he killed Acme and Maroon?" Linda asked, eyes widening.

Jessica nodded.

"I followed him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him." She explained.

"That's right!" Doom declared.

Sure enough, the judge started running.

"You'll never stop me! You're dead, you're all dead!"

"Doom!" Eddie yelled.

He fired a shot and three toon bullets come out, following Doom but lost him once he turned left.

"Which way did he go?" Bullet 2 asked.

"I don't know, he went that-a-way." Bullet 1 replied.

"Let's go!" The bullets turned right.

"What a disappointment," Linda shook her head.

"Dum dums," said Eddie.

"Come on," The toon siren led them to her car.

"Oh no, where's Roger?"

The trunk (where Jessica stashed her husband in) is now open and empty.

"Roger?" Eddie asked. "He chickened out on me and Linda back at the studio."

"No, he didn't," Jessica replied. "I hit him with a frying pan…and put him in the trunk so he wouldn't get hurt."

"Good thinking," Linda commented.

"Makes perfect sense," said Eddie.

"We're obviously not going anywhere in my car. Let's take yours," Jessica suggested.

"I got a feeling somebody already did," Eddie gestured to a water sprout.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it was Roger. My honey bunny was never very good behind the wheel."

"A better lover than a driver huh?" Linda asked.

"You'd better believe it missy," Jessica responded.

A siren blared and a black vehicle appeared.

"Uh oh, it's the weasels! This way, we'll take Gingerbread Lane." The red head advised.

"No, Gingerbread Lane is this way!" Eddie sticks his thumb out.

Suddenly, Benny the cab appeared.

"So, Valiant, you call a cab or what?" He asks.

"Hubba, hubba, hubba," Benny admired Jessica's curves as Linda gets in.

Eddie sits in the driver's seat.

"Allow me mademoiselle," Benny helped Roger's wife get inside.

They drove off, going down the tunnel leaving Toon town.

"So how long have you known it was Doom?" Eddie inquired.

"Before poor Marvin Acme was killed…he confided in me that Doom wanted to get his hands-on Toon town, and he wouldn't stop at anything." Jessica answered.

"So, he gave you the will for safe keeping,"

"That's what he told me," said Jessica. "Except when I opened the envelope…there was only a blank piece of paper inside."

"How typical," Linda shook her head.

"Eh, a joker to the end;" Eddie commented.

"So where to already?" Benny questioned. "My meter's running,"

"I have to find my darling husband, I'm so worried about him."

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?" Eddie asked.

"He makes me laugh," Jessica replied.

"That's cool," Linda said.

The group came out of the tunnel. Linda gasped when she saw Doom knocking over the can of Dip, spilling it out on the road.

The minute Benny's tires touched the liquid, they sizzled causing Eddie to lose control.

The Valiants screamed as the cab spins.

"Augh, I've been dipped!" Benny crashed into a pole and the group fell out.

Eddie landed on his back, Linda rolled over on her hips, and Jessica lands on her butt.

Doom walks over making a tsk, tsk, tsk sound.

"What an unfortunate accident," He remarked.

"Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road…especially when driving in a maniacal toon vehicle."

"Why you…" Linda snarled.

The weasels' car pulls up.

"Good work boss," said Smarty.

"Don't just stand there, help them." Doom instructed. "Put them in my car,"

"I think they'll enjoy attending…the ribbon-cutting at the Acme factory."

"Come on you mugs," Smarty and the other weasels started walking over.

Benny looked away, helpless as Doom's minions escorted the detectives and Jessica to their car.

 **A/N: More soon!**


	16. Doom's Elaborate Scheme

**Author's Note: Another new chapter yay! Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Judge Doom and the weasels took Eddie, Linda, and Jessica to the Acme factory. Doom had instructed his henchmen to check the siblings for Acme's will.

"We searched the Valiants boss," Smarty informed. "The will ain't on them,"

"Then frisk the woman," Doom ordered.

"I'll handle this one," Greasy volunteered, walking over to Jessica.

He put his hand down her chest only to have it caught in a bear trap.

Greasy yelped in pain and the other weasels laughed.

"Nice booby trap," said Eddie.

"Good work Jessica," Linda added.

Doom whacked Greasy with his cane, causing him to crash into a box of Acme eyeballs.

The weasels continued laughing until Doom shot them a look.

They stop.

"Do they have a will or not?" Doom asked.

"Nah, just a stupid love letter." Smarty replied.

"No matter, I doubt if that will is going to show up in the next 15 minutes anyway."

Linda grabbed the letter from Psycho and handed it to Eddie.

"What happens in the next 15 minutes?" Eddie asks.

"Toon town will be legally mine," Doom answered. "Lock, stock, and barrel."

Meanwhile, Benny looked up to see Roger driving the car the Valiants had borrowed from Dolores.

Roger stops.

"Benny, is that you?" He asked.

"No, it's Shirley Temple!" Benny walks over, groaning in pain; his tires soggy from the Dip.

"Jumping jeepers!" Roger exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Doom grabbed your wife and the Valiants…and took them to the Acme factory."

"The Acme factory. I know where that is, get in!"

Benny gets in.

"Move over, Roge. You've done enough driving for one night."

The toon cab sits in the driver's seat.

Turning on his headlights, Benny drives off with Roger in the passenger's seat.

"Toon town right on the other side of the wall, boss." Stupid said.

"You see Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant," said Doom.

"The successful conclusion of this cases…draws the curtains on my career as a jurist in Toon town. I'm retiring to take a new role in the private sector."

"That wouldn't be Cloverleaf Industries by any chance?" Eddie asked, moving a bit closer until Smarty stops him.

The judge turned around.

"You're looking at the sole stockholder."

Benny and Roger arrived at the factory.

"Benny, you go to the cops." Roger instructed. "I'm going to save my wife," He gets out, the gun shaking.

"Be careful with that gun," Benny warned. "This ain't no cartoon, you know."

Shutting the door, Benny drives off grumbling.

"This is no way to make a living.,"

Roger tried to get the window open, but couldn't.

"Wouldn't you know?" The rabbit asks. "Locked,"

Then suddenly, Roger pushed the window open and fell into a toilet. He gets flushed away.

Inside the factory, Doom puts an aluminum plate down.

He turns the knob on and the dip pours out.

"Can you guess what this is?" Doom questioned.

"Oh, my God it's…DIP!" Jessica screamed.

Linda flinched.

"Not so loud!" She whispered hissed.

"That's right my dear, enough to dip Toon town off the face of the earth!" Doom shouted.

Pulling a rope, the green curtain falls revealing a huge vehicle.

The detectives and the red-haired toon stared, stunned.

"A vehicle of my own design, five gallons of heated dip…pumped at enormous velocity through a pressurized water cannon. Toon town will be erased in a matter of minutes!"

"I suppose you think…no one's going to notice Toon town disappeared?" Jessica demanded.

"Who's got time to wonder what happened to some ridiculous talking mice…when you're driving by at 75 miles per hour?" Doom replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica retorted. "There's no road past Toon town,"

"Not yet, several months ago I had the good providence to stumble upon this plan of the city's council's- a construction plan of epic proportions." Doom explained.

"They are calling it a freeway."

"Freeway?" Linda asked.

"What the hell's a freeway?" Eddie questioned.

"Eight lanes of shimmering cement," Doom informed walking over to the trio. "Running from here to Pasadena smooth, safe, and fast." Traffic jams will be a thing of the past."

"So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon?" Eddie inquired. "For this freeway? I don't get it."

"Me neither," said Linda.

"Of course not, you two lack vision." Doom responded.

"I see a place where people get on and off the freeway. On and off, off and on- all day, all night!"

The Valiants and Jessica shared a look.

"Soon, where Toon town once stood…will be a string of gas stations…inexpensive motels, restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food…tire salons, automobile dealerships and wonderful, wonderful billboards reaching as far as the eye can see." Doom announced.

"It'll be beautiful,"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Linda scoffed.

"Come on, nobody's going to drive this lousy freeway…when they can take the Red Car for a nickel." Eddie said.

"Oh, they'll drive, they'll have to." Doom responded. "You see, I bought the Red Car so I can dismantle it."

Then everyone heard a rumbling sound.

"What the…" Smarty started to say.

Water shot out of a hole, sending Greasy up in the air and Roger springs out.

Greasy held on to a net of bricks.

Roger landed on his feet.

"OK, nobody move." Roger instructed, holding a pistol.

"All right weasels, grab some sky or let the judge have it. You heard me, I said drop it!"

Smarty dropped his weapon.

"Roger, darling!" Jessica cried.

"Yes, it's me my dearest!" Roger zipped over to his spouse.

"I'd love to embrace you…but first I have to satisfy my sense of moral outrage."

"Put the gun down, you buck-toothed fool!" Doom snarled through clenched teeth.

"That's it Doom!" Roger snapped. "Give me another excuse to pump you full of lead."

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't ya?"

"Ha, we toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid." Roger continued; walking towards the judge.

"We demand justice. Why the real meaning of the word…probably hits you like a ton of bricks."

Without realizing it, Greasy cut the net and a ton of bricks fell on Roger with a crash.

The weasels cackled with laughter.

"Roger!" Jessica runs over to her husband.

"Roger, say something." She pleaded.

Roger's head stuck out, surrounded by stars.

"Look, stars!" He remarked. "Ready when you are, Raoul."

Linda shook her head, amused.

"Tie the lovebirds together," said Doom.


	17. Slaying the Weasels with Laughter

A/N: Yes, I'm back. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Doom pressed a button and the motor hums, as the weasels pushed Roger and Jessica, who were tied up with rope to a hook.

"Put them up on that hook," Doom instructed. "Use that escape-proof toon rope,"

"Time to kill the rabbit," Psycho singed with glee.

He climbed up the ladder.

Once the weasels placed the toon couple on a hook, they're lifted from the floor.

"Oh Roger, you were magnificent," Jessica sighed.

"Was I really?" Roger asked.

"Better than Goofy,"

Eddie and Linda looked around for some ideas while the engine started.

"Roger darling, I want you to know I love you;" Jessica confessed. "I loved you more than any woman who's loved a rabbit."

Her husband smiled.

"It's over Mr. Valiant and Miss Valiant," said Doom.

The judge walked away, whistling. He slipped and fell on Acme eyeballs.

The weasels giggled in hysterics at his misfortune.

Eddie and Linda moved away.

"Look out, you fools!" Doom yelled.

"Not so fast," said Smarty. He stops the siblings with his gun.

"One of these days…you idiots are gonna laugh yourselves to death!"

Eddie's face lights up, an idea forming. He exchanged a look with Linda and she nodded.

"Shall I repose of them right now, boss?" Smarty questioned.

"Let them watch their toon friends get dipped, then shoot them." Doom responded.

He walks away and left the room.

"With pleasure," said the leader.

The others giggled.

"You find this amusing, huh?" Linda questioned.

"Everything's funny to you, ain't it needle nose?" Eddie asked.

"You got a problem with that, Valiants?" Smarty asks.

The detectives backed away a bit.

"Nah, we just want you to know something…about the guy you're going to dip."

Eddie pulls the lever and pressed the button for _Merry-Go-Round Broken Down_.

Smarty gaped, while Roger, Jessica, and the other weasels looked shocked.

" _Now Roger is his name,_

 _Laughter is his game,_

 _Come on, you dope;_

 _Untie his rope and watch him go insane,"_ Eddie sings.

He let a broom bonk him on the head.

Linda joins in by slapping herself in the face and then fell on her back.

Eddie jumps up on the broom and he does a flip.

Finally, Smarty and the other weasels laughed.

The private eye does several back flips. Linda did a cartwheel and walked on her hands.

"They've lost their minds," said Jessica.

"I don't think so," Roger said.

The brunette grabbed three balls.

" _This singing' ain't my line,_

 _It's tough to make a rhyme,"_ Linda sings, dancing a bit.

" _If I get stuck,_

 _I-I'm out of luck._

 _I'm…"_

"I'm running out of time," Jessica interjected.

"Thank you Jess," said Linda.

She juggles the balls a bit before jumping on top of them, wobbling and then fell on her butt.

Slipping on a banana peel, Eddie fell backwards into several boxes.

The weasels kept on laughing, even Stupid hit himself on the head; with his club.

Eddie emerged bouncing high on a pogo stick.

He jumps up and gets electrocuted on the head, screaming.

Stupid guffawed so hard he died. His spirit starts to fly in the air.

The same thing happened to Wheezy.

"Hey, Eddie, Linda; keep it up!" Roger encouraged. "You're killing them! You're slaying them! You're knocking them dead!"

The Valiants continued to entertain Doom's cronies.

" _I'm through with taking falls,"_ Eddie resumed singing.

" _I'm bouncing off the walls,_

 _Without that gun, I'd have some fun_

 _I'd kick you in the…"_

A vase fell on Eddie's head and it breaks.

"Nose!" Roger added.

"Nose?" Smarty asked. "That don't rhyme with walls,"

"But this does," Linda kicks Smarty with all her might, causing him to fly in the air and landed in a vat of Dip.

Psycho cackled.

Greasy laughed so hard he choked and fell out of the truck dead.

His ghost flies in the air.

Still giggling with laughter, Psycho pushed the lever up; Dip spraying full blast nearly dousing Roger and Jessica!

"Yikes, oh my goodness!" Roger yelled.

Fortunately, Psycho pulled the nozzle away.

"Jeepers, that was close!" Roger exclaimed.

Psycho falls to his death. As his spirit rose, he pushed a lever back.

"Bye-bye!" Psycho cackled.

"Eddie, Linda hurry; it's coming back!" The rabbit hollered.

Eddie and Linda start to climb.

Dip moved its way to the spouses.

As the detectives crawled, what they didn't know was that Judge Doom was watching them.

"Hang on guys, we're coming!" Linda called.

Jessica screamed as the Dip came closer. She and Roger moved away from the liquid.

Eddie pulled the yellow lever back.

"This isn't it!" Roger sounded relieved as Dip moved away.

Looking up, they see Doom heading towards their way and he shoves them.

Screaming, they fall onto a pile of curveballs.

Doom lands on his feet and pulled his sword out.

Without thinking, Eddie pulls out a singing sword from a box.

" _Wicked witchcraft,"_ The sword crooned, sounding like Frank Sinatra.

"You got to be kidding," Linda said as Eddie looked dumbfounded.

" _And although_

 _I know it's strictly taboo,_

 _When…"_

Eddie tossed the sword aside as Linda opened a box.

"Try this," She hands him a large magnet.

"Thanks Lindy," said Eddie.

"No problem,"

Holding the magnet, its force starts to pull Doom by his sword until he lets go. The magnet pulls a barrel from behind, trapping Linda and Eddie.

"Don't move," Doom said as he put away his sword.

Meanwhile, the Dip started to move towards the Rabbits.

"No, no!" Jessica pleaded.

As the Valiants struggled to get free, Doom is riding on a vehicle, coming towards them.

Linda suddenly spotted a box of portable holes from earlier. She sticks out her left foot and moved it to Eddie's feet.

"Thank you, sis," Eddie said once he saw the box, reached down and grabbed it.

"You're welcome," Linda replied.

Opening the box; he pulls out the object, split it, and freed him along with Linda.

"You handle Doom, I'll take care of Roger and Jessica;" She suggested.

Eddie nodded as he got on Doom's vehicle and kicked the judge to the floor.

Doom got back on his feet. Just when Eddie was about to throw a punch at him, Doom moved a bit allowing Eddie to fall.

Doom looked rather smug as other boxes fell.

Picking up a barrel of glue, both men grabbed ahold of it. Doom kicks Eddie in front of the moving vehicle. He punched his fist into the barrel and struggled a bit to pull his fist out.

With all his might, Doom reaches out to punch Eddie. Fortunately, Eddie gets out of the way and Doom ends up stuck to the wheel.

Without knowing it, Doom's foot lands on a puddle of glue.

Linda had made it to the vehicle. Opening the door, she turns the ignition off and the Dip falters.

"Are you guys okay?" Linda asked the couple.

"Oh, we're alright," Roger responded.

"I wasn't worried, were you?" He asked his wife.

Doom screamed.

The detectives, Roger, and Jessica turned and watched wide-eyed as Doom tried to free himself. Unfortunately, Doom's foot got trapped under the wheel.

The vehicle rolls over Doom's body as he screamed and flailed his arms around. When the wheel reached his head; Roger, Jessica, and the Valiants looked away.

"Eddie, Linda look!" Roger cried as the vehicle moved away.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Well I'm going to end the chapter right here. Please forgive me for the triple update, that was impulsive on my part. I'll post one chapter at a time.**

 **Coming up in the next chapter, Doom reveals his true self, Linda and Eddie find themselves face-to-face with Teddy's murderer.**

 **Surprisingly, this story is almost over, only two chapters left! The end is near my friends.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	18. Face-Off

A/N: New chapter, yay! Let's go.

Chapter 18

Once the vehicle was out of sight, Doom's body laid out flat like a pancake.

Slowly, he starts to pull up from the floor.

The judge walked, bending forwards and backwards.

"No way!" Linda exclaimed.

"Holy smokes, he's a toon!" Eddie shouted.

"Surprised?" Doom asked.

"Not really," said Linda.

"That lame-brained freeway idea…could only be cooked up by a toon." Eddie said.

"Not just a toon!" Doom walks over to an inflator.

Pressing the pump, he inflates his whole body. His hat flies off and fake eyeballs pop out.

Doom turned to face the Valiants, he had a little bit of hair on his head and his eyes were burning red.

Linda screamed in horror, Eddie gasped in terror, wide eyed. They found themselves face-to-face with the one toon who murdered Teddy years ago.

"Remember me Eddie and Linda?" Doom yelled.

"When I killed your brother…I talked just like this!"

His eyes popped resembling toon daggers.

"Run!" Linda screamed.

She and Eddie take off.

Jumping on springs, Doom flies in the air following the siblings.

He reaches out and grabbed them by their collars.

"Jumping jeepers!" Roger exclaimed as Doom lifts Linda and Eddie.

He drops them.

Opening the door, Doom turns the ignition on. Dip comes back and the nozzle starts to make its way to Roger and his wife.

"Oh my goodness!" Roger gasped.

"Oh no!" Jessica cried.

The Valiants get back on their feet.

However, Doom snatched his glove off and punched Eddie in the face. Then he hit Linda on the side of her face.

Clang!

The detectives went flying backwards and landed on their backs.

Doom switched to a different object, this time a saw!

Buzzing, he makes his way to Eddie and Linda.

They grew scared, their hearts pounding.

Doom moves closer. He stops for a minute to sharpen the blade and kept walking.

Grinding her teeth, Linda spotted a toon hammer from earlier today.

Ignoring the pain, she quickly grabs it and handed it to her brother.

"Here, take it!"

"Thank you so much, Lindy!"

"You're welcome," Linda replied.

They roll out of the way to avoid Doom's blade.

Eddie pressed the handle and the boxed glove shot right out, going for the knob on the machine.

Doom screamed as Dip sprayed him full blast, dousing him.

Meanwhile, Dip inched closer to the Rabbits as they struggled to move away.

"Oh, oh! Good bye my darling, good bye!" Jessica cried.

The red head screams in fear.

But, the dip falters, running out.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint;" Jessica commented.

Doom screamed as Eddie and Linda stood up.

They watched as the judge met his demise.

"I'm melting!" Doom screeched.

His body slowly evaporated.

"I'm melting, melting!"

Finally, the judge disappeared and he was officially no more.

Suddenly, the machine moved towards Roger and Jessica.

"Eddie, Linda!" The rabbit hollered. "Do something!"

"We're coming, hang tight!" Linda shouted as she and Eddie ran over.

"I'll move the machine, you turn the fire hydrant on and wash Dip away." Eddie instructed.

"Wait for my signal,"

"Got it," said Linda.

Eddie pressed a button, allowing the toon couple to move away.

The machine crashed through a brick wall wheeling out of sight; leaving a wide hole.

Then suddenly, a toon train came out of nowhere pushing it away.

"Linda, now!" Eddie called.

With all her might, the brunette turned the fire hydrant on.

It comes out full blast, washing away the nasty Dip.

Once the ground was all clear, Eddie pressed another button, this time lowering Jessica and Roger.

He and Linda ran over to free the spouses.

"Jeepers, Eddie and Linda, that was a close shave!" Roger remarked as Linda untied him.

"I thought for sure our goose was cooked;"

"Oh," said Jessica as Eddie picked her up and set her down.

"My hero!"

She ran over to her husband and kissed him, as Eddie's face fell.

"Oh, honey bunny!"

"Oh, love cups," said Roger.

Linda smiled at Jessica's public display of affection towards Roger.

"Oh, Roger, you were a pillar of strength." Jessica sighed.

Suddenly, sirens blared as Benny and two police cars entered.

"Sister Mary Francis!" Benny exclaimed at the sight on the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Linda and Eddie walked over.

"I've been a cab for thirty-seven years…and I've never seen a mess like this!" Benny added.

Dolores and Santino emerged from the police car. They saw what was left of Doom: a rubber mask, and suit.

"What was that, a rubber mask?" Dolores asked.

Linda nodded.

"Yeah, this is the rope from the safe that was dropped on Acme." Eddie informed.

He tossed the rope at Santino.

"I think your lab boys will find that paint is a perfect match."

"Judge Doom killed Marvin Acme," Santino said.

"And R.K. Maroon," Eddie added.

"And our brother," Linda interjected.

Dolores gave Linda a look of sympathy and held Eddie's hand.

"Now that's what I call one seriously disturbed toon," Santino remarked.

The adults looked up to see a commotion.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging folks! I felt I should end the chapter this way.**

 **Thank you again for the favorites and follows. Also, thank you to Mpowers045 for the review.**

 **Coming up, Marvin Acme's will is found and Toon town is at peace. So, stay tuned!**

 **Just one more chapter left and the story is finished!**


	19. Acme's will

Author's Note: Here it is people, the last chapter!

Now, before I start, special mentions to:

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier: That's okay. Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the chapter where Linda and Eddie killed the weasels with laughter and dealt with Doom. Enjoy.

Mpowers045: You're funny.

So, let's move along people with this new chapter.

Chapter 19

A gaggle of toons rushed over to look at the remains on the floor.

"Gosh, I wonder who he really was," Mickey Mouse said.

"I'll tell you one thing, doc he wasn't no rabbit," Bugs Bunny pointed out.

"Or a duck," said Daffy Duck.

"Or a dog," said Goofy.

"Or a little wooden boy!" Pinocchio piped up.

"Or a sheep!" The Big Bad Wolf added, throwing off his sheep disguise.

"Or a woodpecker," Woody the Woodpecker interjected.

"Or a pussy," said Sylvester.

Woody laughed.

"What is that?" Dolores asked, noticing a blue stain on Eddie's shirt.

"It's ink," Eddie answered. "That goof Acme squirted me with some the other night."

"Why it's coming out now, I don't know."

"Beats me," said Linda.

"Here's your answer, Eddie and Linda;" Roger broke in.

"'Acme disappearing reappearing ink'," He held out a purple bottle.

"Boy, that Acme! What a genius!" Roger exclaimed.

"Applesauce!" Baby Herman scoffed.

"If he was such a genius…why didn't he leave his will where we could find it?"

Linda suddenly remembered something. She whispered discreetly in her brother's ear.

Eddie nodded, reaching into his jacket for the letter.

"Without it, we're just waiting…for another developer's wrecking ball," Baby Herman added.

"Say Roger," said Linda.

"That love letter you wrote to your wife…in the Ink and Paint Club?" Eddie asked.

"Read it to her now," Eddie handed the paper to Roger.

"Sure," Roger replied.

"'Dear Jessica, how do I love thee…'" He read the document.

"'Let me count the ways, I, Marvin Acme of sound mind and body;"

"It's the will!" Roger cried.

"'Do hereby bequeath in perpetuity…the property known as Toon town…to those lovable characters, the toons!'"

Toons erupted in cheers.

Linda smiled, feeling very happy for them. Dolores and Eddie smiled as well.

Just when they were about to kiss, Roger interrupts them once again.

"Hey, Eddie, that was a pretty funny dance…you did for the weasels. You too, Linda;"

"Do you think your days of being a sourpuss are over?" He asks the private eye.

"Only time will tell," Eddie replied.

"Yeah well, put it there, pal." Roger held out his hand for Eddie to shake, only to buzz him with Acme's hand buzzer.

Eddie lets go and he looked angry.

The toons gasped.

Roger gulped nervously.

Even Linda looked nervous.

"Please don't blow a gasket," Linda thought.

"Don't tell me you lost your sense of humor already;" Roger said softly.

Eddie grabbed the rabbit by his neck.

"Does this answer your question?" He questioned before giving Roger a kiss on the lips.

Roger lets go, with a silly expression on his face.

The toons cheered again.

Linda sighed in relief, with an amused smile.

"Come on, Roger let's go home," Jessica suggested. "I'll make you a carrot cake,"

Roger chuckled.

" _Smile, darn ya smile,_ "Toons began to sing.

" _You this old world is a great world after all,_ "

The crowd parted as Dolores and Eddie walked together, with Linda next to him, Roger and Jessica walking together on the other side.

Linda and Eddie exchanged looks and smiled.

"We did it big brother," She said and Eddie nodded.

Judge Doom and his minions were gone, Acme's will have been found and Toon town was at peace. On top of that, the Valiants found out who killed Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon, and Teddy (They even avenged their brother's death). Plus, they helped Roger clear his name and Roger's marriage to Jessica is back on track. All was well with the world, Linda knew for sure that somewhere in heaven Teddy was watching and smiling.

The End.

 **A/N: Wow, It Takes Two is officially finished, finished! I must say this story went fast, doing the triple update speed it up. But anyways, I know you'll be sad that the story is over. However, I have stories to update and new ones on the horizon that I would like to publish. So, feel free to read some of my other stories.**

 **To those of you who reviewed: Mpowers045, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, Ghostbuster30, Guest, etc. thank you so much for the reviews and for all your support. You guys rock!**

 **Also for those of you who followed and favorited, thank you. You're amazing!**

 **That's all folks! (Giggles)**


End file.
